Burned
by spinopower
Summary: After years of isolating herself in her room, Anna must cope with her coronation and seeing her sister, Elsa again. But after a fight with Elsa the kingdom of Arendelle discovers their Queen has a frightfully heated power. In fear of hurting the kingdom she flees, only to have accidentally cursed the Kingdom with an eternal summer. And its just getting hotter and hotter.
1. How About a S'more?

_Chapter 1 _

_How About a S'more?_

**Sadly, I do not own Frozen. Though it would be fun too! :)**

**A/N: I was in school today and was trying to think of ideas for a frozen fan fiction and this came into my mind. Loads of my friends help me and gave me help with how to change things and what to replace things with. It's hopefully not as boring as it seems when I thought of it and it's probably the dumbest thing ever but whatever... I had fun thinking it up and writing it down. Got to watch frozen a bit too many times too :P so whatever, tell me what you think. Favourite, review and all that. Hope you enjoy reading it! ;)**

_You've seen the film, you've read the story. It's the same old thing over and over again, Elsa has the powers, and Elsa is the Queen. But what about something different? What if Anna was the one with powers? What is Anna was the Queen? Well, why don't we tell a story that's a little different?_

It was the dead of night, in the middle of winter. Everywhere was covered in snow; there had been quite a snow storm. All of Arendelle was asleep in this cold winters night… Except for one. In the royal castle of the king and queen, slept the eldest princess, Anna. Of only eight, she slept soundly in bed threw this cold night. But this didn't last for long, as her little sister Elsa popped her head up from the side of her bed.

"Anna!" She whispered to her sister and clambered onto the bed and hopped onto Anna. "Anna!" When her sleeping sister gave no response she started to shake her. "Wake up wake up wake up!"

Anna groaned as she was awoken, up kept her eyes closed. "Elsa. Go back to sleep." She snuggled up again and tried to sleep, but this made things worse. Elsa sighed and sprawled on top of Anna. "But I just can't! We need to play!"

Anna groaned. She liked playing with her sister a lot, she loved to have fun. But right now, in the middle of the night? No, she was just too tried. She smiled and pushed her of the bed. "Go play by yourself." Elsa landed on the ground with an umph and let out a sigh. She waited a few minutes till her sister was asleep and then smiled, climbing back on the bed and giggled, opening one of Anna's eyes. "You wanna make some s'mores?" Her sister instantly smiled and opened her eyes.

Soon the two girls were giggled, running down the stairs as quickly as they could and opened the doors to the courtyard. On the way the two had grabbed what they needed from the kitchen and storage room. Elsa ran as fast as she could, giggling away with hands full of chocolate and marshmallows, oh and don't forget the biscuits! Anna watched her sister and laughed, she has a handful of wood herself. They found the perfect spot near the fountain, which was now shut off to conserve water in the winter. Elsa dropped the food on the floor and started to pile the sticks up high with Anna.

When they were done Elsa giggled. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna smiled and started to conjure a small flame in the palm of her hand. It danced around on her palm and Elsa watched in fascination, she had the best sister ever!

Anna looked at her sister and laughed. "Ready?" Elsa nodded in excitement and Anna blew the fire from her hand and it flew to the pile of sticks, setting it alight quickly and Elsa sprawled on the floor, she loved the heat. Anna smiled and picked up some of the chocolate and marshmallows, smiling. "I think it's time for some s'mores!"

Elsa giggled and grabbed some of the chocolate from her sister and Anna help make a s'more for her. Once they were finished Anna took the s'more from her and plunged her hand into the fire to melt the marshmallow and chocolate. Luckily, because of her powers the fire never hurt her, so it was no problem to melt the s'mores by hand. Behind her, Elsa watched impatiently. "Is it done yet?"

Anna laughed. "Just a sec!" Sure enough, she felt that the s'more was done and she took it out and gave it to her sister. "Careful, it might be a little hot." But Elsa didn't listen, she bit into it and squealed as she glupped down the piece.

"Hot! Hot!" Elsa cried and Anna laughed. "Are you ok?" Elsa nodded and smiled. "You make them just right." She finished her s'more, her face covered in melted marshmallow and chocolate. For a long time they sat there, making them and eating them. By the time they had finished both of the girls faces and nightgowns were covered in the left overs.

She was sure Elsa wouldn't go back to sleep yet, so Anna decided they could have a bit more fun. She turned to her sister with a wicked smile on her face and let out a roar. "Oh no, the evil fire monsters gonna get ya!"

Elsa was up in an instantly giggling, she loved this game. "Oh no!" She giggled again and started to run. Anna roared again and laughed. "I'm gonna get you!" She ran after her sister and conjured a small, weak flame. Running behind her sister she roared again. "And the monster unleashes her fire!" She threw the small fireball, but aimed directly to the floor as not to hurt her little sister. Elsa squealed as she felt the heat near her feet. "Shes nearly got me!" She giggled and ran a bit faster.

This carried on for a bit until the worst of things happened. As she readied herself to throw another of the fireballs she slipped on some ice near the fountain and the fireball hit Elsa in the head. The five year old tumbled to the ground and stopped moving.

Anna's eyes widened in horror and she cried as she ran to aid her sister. "Elsa!" She hugged her sister and gasped as a lock of Elsa's hair turned as black as soot. She cried out to her parents in a panic, as loud as she could. "Mama, Papa!" Because of her fear and panic, the ground started to heat up around them, melting all the ice on the ground and the fountain. Soon after, their parents came bursting through the doors to the courtyard.

**A/N: I really hope you guys liked the chapter as much as I did as I wrote it. Please help me make it better by giving me reviews, don't worrying about being too harsh on me. I always tell myself I stick at writing! I really want to get this as far from the film as possible by changing as much as possible so if you have any ideas that can help me then knock yourself out! I'm having exciding trouble about trying to cope with what to do about Olaf and what should happen to Elsa in the end. She can't exactly get frozen from fire… soo yeah. Hope you enjoyed it and will update soon! ;)**


	2. A Utter Trolagedy

_Chapter 2_

_A Utter Trolagedy_

**Sadly, I do not own Frozen. Though it would be fun too! :)**

**A/N: Ok first of, I know the title is incredibly dumb. But it's something a friend at school and I came up with. Hopefully you understood it. You know? It's a tragedy, but there's trolls in this chapter sooo… trolagedy? Ok. Ill shut up. But thank you all for your support on my first fan fiction :) can't wait to make more! But definitely not before I finish this one, maybe I might make a sequel… Thanks for all your help so far guys, but you don't want to hear me so, here's the next chapter!**

The Royal couple were in bed but when they heard Anna's cry for help they knew something was wrong. The King and Queen were out of bed in seconds, rushing out of their wing to see what was wrong. They ran to the princesses' room and to their dismay they found no sign of them. They heard Anna call again, she sounded like she was crying. They followed the sound of her voice, running to the doors of the courtyard, passing a trail of chocolate, biscuits and marshmallows that led to the doors from the kitchen. They knew Anna and Elsa had to be out there, as they could here Anna calling quite loudly from where they were.

They prepared for the worst and burst through the doors, looking around hesitantly for their children. They spotted some red hair near the fountain and ran forward, as they approached they could finally see their daughters. But something was definitely wrong; Anna was crying and holding her sister tightly in her arms to protect her. The Royals gasped as they realized how hot the ground was becoming and when they were close enough the king breathed. "Anna, this is getting out of hand."

Anna looked at them, tears in her eyes. "It was accident, I'm sorry Elsa.." The Queen took Elsa from Anna and gasped as she felt how warm Elsa was. "She's red hot." Her husband hugged her to comfort her and gently told her. "I know where we need to go."

Soon the family was riding out on 2 black horse the king and queen on each, both with one of the girls, riding from the castle and into the forest. But Anna was in such panic over hurting her sister her powers were burning the ground as the horse galloped, leaving a trail of hot ash behind them.

A boy with a young deer had just crossed the path as they galloped past and he looked round in amazement as the ash started to form. "Ash?" He gasped. And soon after he was following them as quickly as he could, riding the small deer. He followed them to a clearing full of moss covered rocks, all of which were perfectly round. He and his deer hid behind one of the rocks as he watched them.

The family had got of the horses and the King and Queen walked into the clearing with Anna following behind, Elsa carried by the Queen. "Please, help my daughter." The King begged to the rocks, and to the boy's amazement the rocks rolled forward and they all unwrapped. They were all trolls! "Trolls?" The boy gasped in amazement and the rock infront of him turned out to be a troll to, which shushed him. "Quiet! I'm trying to listen." Then she looked at them. "Cuties, I'm gonna keep you!"

An old troll stepped forward to the royal family. "Your majesty, born with the powers or cursed?" He asked the King about Anna. "Born, and they're getting stronger." The king quickly said and the troll walked to the queen. "Let me see her." The queen knelt down so the troll could see Elsa. The troll stroked her forehead and nodded. "You are lucky; she was hit in the head. The heart is not as easy to help. But, I can surely help you here." He looked at the king and queen, and took the fire from Elsa's head. But the black lock of hair remained. The troll told the royals that he removed the memories of Anna's powers. Anna was saddened by this, but her parents convinced her it was for the best.

The troll told Anna that her powers will only grow, that there was beauty in it, but also great danger. He said that she must learn to control it, that fear would be her enemy. But her parents promised to protect her and make sure no one found out about her powers, at least until she learned to control it.

They shut the gates to the castle that had been open for many years. They limited the staff and made sure that only they could see Anna, so they could help her with her powers. Anna moved out of the princesses' room together, and she got one of her own. Sadly, all this meant that she couldn't see Elsa anymore. But, whenever Elsa saw sight of snow or cold, she'd run to her sister's room and knocks on the door.

"_Do you wanna make some s'mores? Come on let's go and play!" _Elsa sang, wanting to see her sister again. She remembered when they would eat them around a fire together, sneaking out after dark to play. She slumped against the door. _"I never see you anymore, come out the door. It's like you've gone away." _She looked under the door. _"We used to be best buddies, but know we're not. I wish you would tell me why!" _She got up and looked through the keyhole. _"Do you wanna eat some s'mores?" _She put her lips to the hole. _"We don't need to use the biscuit." _But the reply she'd always get was. "Go away Elsa." And she'd walk away in sadness.

But while Elsa would sing, Anna would listen. She'd watch through the keyhole, wanting to see her sister, to play again. But she was scared she'd hurt her again. She'd turn Elsa down each time she came to sing even though she was dying to say yes and open the door. As the years went on Elsa would keep coming, and Anna would still turn her away. Alone in her room, the only people she talked to were her parents, when they came to help her. Her dad gave her gloves and would tell her keep it hidden, and to not let it show.

As they got older, Elsa would keep coming to her room and sing. _"Do you wanna make some s'mores? Or ride our bike around the halls?" _She sang at the door. _"I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures to the pictures on the walls." _She pointed to one and winked. "Hang in there Jerry." She got up and lay down by a clock and watched the pendulum swing. _"It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms. Just watching the hours tick by." _She made the sound of the clock as it ticked.

But for Anna, it was getting a lot worse. A corner of her room as black with soot, where she has burned it. None of the tricks were working and as the troll had said, her powers were growing. Now, she was scared of even touching her parents. If they tried to touch her she'd back away and cry out. "No! Please, I don't want to hurt you." And by this time, Elsa had stopped trying to convince her sister to come out. Anna would watch through the keyhole, seeing Elsa walk to the door but then turn away instead. She wished she could just come out and hug her, but her powers were too strong.

When the girls were in there teens their parents were given an invitation to come to the wedding of the princess of Corona, which they accepted gladly. Anna and Elsa wished them goodbye, but Anna was scared. What if something happened while they were away? But the couple told her not to worry, that they'd be fine. But that was the last words they spoke to her. As the ship they were on was the victim of a terrible storm, which sadly, meant the end to the king and queens rein.

A funeral was arranged and the entire kingdom grieved, and the sisters were alone. Wearing black clothes in grief, Elsa walked up to her sister's room in one last effort and knocked on the door. _"_Anna? _Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage and I'm trying too, I'm right out here for you. Just let me in. We only have each other; it's just you and me. What are we gonna do? Do you wanna build a fire?" _She slumped to the ground and leaned on the door, starting to cry. And on the other side of the door, Anna was crying too. She was slumped, leaning on the door too. The space around her burned and covered in ash, where her powers had gone wild when she'd heard the terrible news.

For Anna, things were just getting worse and worse.

**A/N: Well, hope you liked the next chapter, It's a bit longer than the last and hopefully that's a plus! Can't wait to write another chapter tomorrow to keep you guys happy :) Oh and review and tell me what I can do for my Elsa ending trouble. Also, Follow and Favourite! ;)**

**Reviews**

**Zach Hanson: Thanks for your help. I think I might take your advice about leaving Olaf out the story, so thanks :) About the charred thing, dunno. Maybe, I might use it. But we just need to wait and see for when I get there :)**

**Gemma0507: Aww, thanks Gemma :) We can talk more at school tomorrow.**


	3. A Reason For Elsa

_Chapter 3_

_ Reason for Elsa_

**Sadly, I do not own frozen. But it would be fun too! :)**

**A/N: Ok, I'll make this quick. Thanks to everyone who read my story so far and I hope you liked it! :)  
**

As the years went on, the sisters grew more and more apart. Elsa never went to her sisters door anymore, staying on her own. Anna never watched through the keyhole, as she knew her sister wouldn't come. Elsa had started to keep to herself, not talking to anyone anymore. She thought that she'd done something wrong, and that's why Anna shut her out, so she decided to stop talking with people so they wouldn't start hating her as well.

But on the day of Anna's coronation Elsa was so excited to go outside. She was up at the break of dawn, getting ready to see the world again. She tied her hair up in a french braided crown twist bun and wore a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice with bronze lacing, black sleeves and magenta cape. When she was ready, she ran out of her room and around the castle, shouting with glee. "Its coronation day!" The week before, she'd decided to give the world a chance, and hopefully make a change with her sister. Maybe it hadn't been something she'd done, maybe it had nothing to do with her. Maybe she'd find a reason to open up again.

Meanwhile in Anna's room, she was still asleep as usual. She always overslept, the servants having to wake her up each day. But this time she didn't need them, with Elsa running about the place and shouting at the top of her voice, she was soon awoken. When she was up, she got dressed in a black sweetheart bodice with off-the shoulder dark green sleeves and that has greenish-gold lacing and wore a black satin laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol. She had picked out the outfit especially for today, and instead of her usual white gloves she wore green ones to go with her outfit. She tied her hair up in a bun and looked in her mirror, and gave a twirl. Then she started to practice for the ceremony.

Elsa was running around the castle and saw the servants starting to open the windows. She twirled round and smiled, watching as the winter sunlight started to fill the room. She hadn't seen natural sunlight in years. She felt so happy, so she started to sing. _"The window is open, so's that door. I didn't know they did that anymore. Who knew we had 8,000 salad plates."_ She grinned as she ran past a group of servants with piles of plates. She ran to the ballroom, sliding through to the next room. _"For years I've roamed these empty halls. Why have a ballroom with no balls?" _She ran to the stairs and slid down the railing as she sang. _"Finally they're opening up the gates!" _She jumped of the stairs and leaned on the wall. _"There'll be actually real life people, it'll be totally strange."_ She ran too a window, which was finally open. She gazed out at the docks, which were swarmed by people from the other nations, coming to see her sister. She watched in amazement, seeing all the ships coming in. _"Wow, I'm so ready for this change. 'Caus for the first time in forever. There'll be music, there'll be light. For the first time, I'll be dancing through the night." _

She ran upstairs to one of the balconies to get a better view. _"Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'll somewhere in that zone. 'Caus for the first time in forever I won't be alone. _I can't wait to meet everyone." Then she realized something and gasped. "What if I meet, _the one_?" She'd never really thought about it before, but now she wondered. When she was little, her parents had read her stories about true love. She remembered the tale of sleeping beauty, the princess woke up from her sleep because her prince gave her the kiss of true love. What if she met her 'prince'.

She ran to the ballroom, trying not to slip over as she skidded around. _"Tonight imagine me gown and all, fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace." _She slipped, but manged to regain her footing. _"I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger tall and fair." _She stuffed some chocolate in her face while mumbling more words of her song. _"But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally a bizarre. Nothing like the life I've led so far." _She ran around the castle again. _"For the first time in forever. There'll be magic, there'll be fun. For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone. I know its totally crazy to dream I'll find romance. But for the first time in forever, at least I've got a chance."_

Meanwhile, Anna was still in her room, looking out her window and watching the people walking to the gate to wait for it to open. She breathed, getting ready to practise and turned away from the window. _"Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always had to be." _She walked up to a table with a candle and jewelery box on it. On the wall above it was a painting of her father, holding up the royal scepter and orb. She watched the painting and carefully took of her gloves, putting them to the side. _"Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show." _She picked up the candle and jewelery box and turned round to mimic her father. But as soon as she picked up them up, the candles wax started to melt and the jewelery box started to heat up and blacken. She sighed. _"Make one wrong move and everyone will know." _She placed them back on the table and looked at her hands. _"But its only for today, its agony to wait." _She opened her door and sang powerfully. "Tell the guards to open up the gates!"

Elsa was running to the gates and was there when the guards opened them up. Elsa ran through as they opened, amazed about how many people were waiting outside and she ran past them as they came in. She sang with glee. _"For the first time in forever, I'm getting what I'm dreaming off. A chance to change my only world, a chance to find true love."_

As Anna walked out her room for the first time in years she quietly sang to herself. _"Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always had to be. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show." _She walked to the balcony, watching as the courtyard became full of people.

Elsa twirled around a lamp post as she sang. Finally able to take in the beauty of the kingdom. _"I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today." _She ran to the dock. _"Caus for the first time in forever, for the first time in forever... Nothings in my way!" _And Ironically, that is when a horse knocked into her and she fell into a small rowboat, crying out in shock.

**A/N: I think the whole chapter was basically just the song, so sorry! I'm probably gonna leave the songs in, and maybe change a few like I did with do you wanna build a snowman. I might do another chapter tonight to say sorry :) So next chapter obviously Elsa is gonna meet Hans. I thought maybe she would meet Kristoff but naaa... Kristoff would be really weird as a villain.**

**Reviews**

**Weasleygirl14: Thanks so much! I decided I'd keep the story quite similar to the movie, but I might decide to get rid of or change events in it. You'll just need to wait and see. As for Kristoff, I think so. As Hans is gonna trick Elsa instead and then she'd be on her own... This time Elsa is gonna be the one who gets the man :)  
**

**Shinigamilover2: Thanks :) and I love hunger games! The only problem is, shamefully I've never read the books, only the films. But I have the books in my bookshelf, calling out to me to be read. XD**


	4. The Past

_Chapter 4_

_The Past_

**Sadly, I don't own Frozen. But it would be fun to! :)**

The rowboat rocked backwards and would have fallen into the sea if it wasn't for the horse that had hit her. It put its hoof in the boat to keep it steady. "Hey!" Elsa yelled in annoyance at the rider of the horse. This was going perfect, as soon as she gets out of the castle shes knocked down by a horse. She brushed the hair out of her eyes and looked at the rider in anger. Then her anger faded as she looked at his face. He looked amazing. He was tall and slender, with auburn hair and sideburns. "I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" The guy said and she blushed, trying to act cool. She was nervous around these kind of people. God, he looked gorgeous. She just hoped he wouldn't shut her out as well as Anna.

"I'm.. um fine." She said, hoping she didn't say something to offend him. He smiled at her and got off his horse, stepping into the boat and held his hand out for her. "Oh, thank goodness." She reached out to take his hand and stood up, their eyes meeting and they shared a moment. The man snapped out of it and realized how rude he had been for not offering her his name, so he bowed and said. "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Elsa snapped out of it, he was a prince? That would explain why he looked so posh. She smiled at Hans, curtseying. "Princess Elsa of Arendelle." His face lit up. "Princess..? My lady." He bowed again. Elsa couldn't help herself, she smiled again. No man had been so polite to her before, but then again. The only man she'd ever met before was her father.

Then the horse bowed as well, lifting its hoof off the boat and it tipped backwards, sending Hans toppling onto Elsa. "Oh.. Hi again." She said a bit nervous as he was so close. She liked him a lot. Then the horse realized what it had done and slammed it's hoof down on the boat. And this sent Elsa toppling onto Hans. "Oh boy.." He exclaimed, feeling ashamed for what was happening, and embarrassed. She looked at him and tried to resolve the situation before it got out of hand. "Ok, this is awkward.. Not that your awkward, but just because we're.. Your gorgeous." Then she blinked. "Wait, what?" Why had she just said that? Oh god, this was getting out of hand.

Hans looked at her, maybe he'd be able to sort this out better. "I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the princess of Arendelle with my horse.. and for every moment after." This made her eyes widened. He must think she was _that _princess. She quickly spoke up. "No, no. It's fine. I'm not _that_ princess. But if you'd hit my sister Anna, I don't know what would have happened." She looked at him and smiled. "But luckily for you, Its just me." He looked at her and smiled, amused. "Just you?" She smiled back and relax. This was going better than she thought it would. But then the bell rang and she realized what it meant. "The bells.. The coronation.. Oh, I need to go. It was nice meeting you though!" She gave him a wave and ran off, leaving him and his horse on his own. He waved to her as she left, and so did the horse. "Oh no." He said as he felt the boat tip, and he took as breath as the boat fell in, sending him tumbling into the water. He went under and he swam to the surface, gasping for breath. That girl was so lovely, it almost made him laugh at what had happened. It was just like a prank his brothers had done to him 4 years ago...

* * *

_4 years ago, in the Southern Isles._

Hans walked through the quiet halls of his families castle, he felt so lonely these days. Three of his brother thought it would be funny to start ignoring him, it had been going for a year now. He was getting sick of it. He watched as his brothers Daniel, Kenny and Aidan walked into the corridor and stopped. Hans walked up to them, his anger rising in his chest. "Ok guys, this isn't funny anymore. Quit it!" He yelled at them, but it didn't do anything. Aidan looked around and frowned. "Did you guys here anything?" Daniel and Kenny shook there heads and they shrugged. "It must be the wind." All three of them started to walk off and Hans glared at them, walking after them and waved his hands about. "There's no wind in here you idiots! It me, Hans! Your brother!" He still got no response.

He hated being the youngest brother for two reasons. One, because he'd never get the throne that he wanted so dear and two, because all his brothers made fun of him and treated him like a child. Did they think it was funny? Or where they all just plain dumb? He sighed, thinking he needed some fresh air. He walked slowly out the castle too the docks, sitting on a bench and rubbed his eyes. At least he couldn't be hard on all of them, his eldest brother George, was like a father to the rest of them. Whenever his mother and father were away George would run the kingdom, probably so he was ready when he did become king.

But even George made fun of him in a way. He'd hear George talking about him to his self when George was alone. He'd say things like "Poor Hans, is he ever going to grow up?" or "He'll never learn." This angered him. He didn't need George to worry about him, he could take care of himself. Why should he care what Hans does or doesn't do? He should be worrying about himself. When mother and father died George would be the one forced to take over. Hans would storm off whenever his brothers mocked him like that, when it seemed like they were helping him. But he knew, he'd seen it all before. Aidan was the second oldest, he should have been setting an example with George. But now he was walking past Hans like he was apart of the wall!

He sighed, getting up from the bench, watching the people getting off the boats and boarding onto them. He walked alone the dock until he heard the sound of hooves and he frowned, stopping and looked around. He saw two horses galloping towards him and his eyes widened, but he wasn't quick enough and they slammed into him, making them step back. His feet were inside a rowboat now and he was still off balance. It started to tip and he breathed. "No no no no." One of the horses hoofs slammed down on the rowboats inside and he cried out in shock as the force of it sent him falling over. He heard the sound of laughter and he growled, looking for the culprits. His face fell when he saw them, Flint and William. He was really annoyed now, this was the second prank they did today. Flint and William were to twelfth and eleventh in line to the throne, so Hans was the only brother they could pick on.

Flint laughed. "Good aim, I think we got a whole in one, Will." He got off his horse and smiled, walking up to Hans, laughing harder when he saw the look on Hans face. He looked like he was about to blow. "Did we blow your top little brother? Sorry 'bout that, here I'll give you a hand." Flint held out a hand to his brother, but stayed outside of the rowboat. Hans reached up to take his and but flint took his hand away. William's horse lifted its hoof up and the rowboat tipped, knocking Hans over again. Then the horse slammed its hoof down again and sent him tumbling again. William and Flint laughed harder. "Ahh, this is priceless! Best prank ever!" Flint got back on his horse and William's horse took its hoof up again. Both boys started to ride away, laughing.

Hans tried to clamber out of the boat in time but it was too late, the rowboat was already rocking backwards. He cried out trying to grap at something but he fell into the water with a splash. He went under water and he gasped as he breached the surface. He clambered onto the docks and watched his brothers riding out of the docks. He was drenched. His anger was building. "Those guys are going to pay when I'm older. I'll make sure of it."

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I wanted to do a chapter with a bit of Hans' past in it, so this is it :) I hope you like it and if you do, I might do some more. I still need ideas for what happens with Elsa at the end.**

**Review**

**Shinigamilover2: Ohhh.. That sounds good! I think I might use that :) Thanks for the idea!**

**FrozenDaily: Yeah, sorry about that. I wish I could have made that part better. Marshmallows! XD I love it! I'll add it too my idea bank for Olaf. And I might still make Kristoff a villian. I haven't really decided on anything like that yet. So Hans might not be the villian after all... :)**


	5. What She'd Been Dreading

_Chapter 5_

_What She'd Been Dreading_

**Sadly, I don't own Frozen. But it would be fun to! ;)**

_Anna's POV_

I walked calmly to the hall were the coronation would be held, mother had taught me how to stay calm under pressure. Well, that didn't help much now. My heart beated faster and faster, I was terrified that somehow they'd discover that I have powers. What if I melt the staff and orb? _Keep calm Anna, Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show._ I don't myself, trying to calm down. Why did I have powers in the first place? Why did I have this curse? Sometimes I wished that I was just ordinary. Sometimes that Elsa was the eldest. She was so much better in situations like this, she would off been a better queen than me. I just wanted to be free to go where ever I can go, but this Queen business meant I would have to stay in Arendelle and... God, I'd need to close the gates again wouldn't I? That would ruin Elsa. I wish I could just blurt it out and tell her. Walk up to her and say "Hey Elsa, I have fire magic." But I know that'll never happen.

I'd distanced myself too much, shutting her out for too long. Now she'd never be my friend again. When I saw Elsa walking in with the other guests my heart lurched. We locked eyes for a second but quickly broke off the stare. I could sense she was as uncomfortable about seeing me again as I was of seeing her. Right now, I just wanted to run at her and smother her in a hug that'd last for years. But I had to keep that bottled up, she probably thought I hated her.

When I realized to ceremony was about to begin I calmly stepped forward towards the alter. My eyes darted to the specter and orb I would need to pick up. _Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show, if you slip then they'll know._ I repeated over and over in my head like my father had taught me too. I glanced over too my sister, seeing her waving to a man in the pews. I hadn't seen this man before so he must be a guest. I smiled on the inside, happy that Elsa had found a friend.

I tried to calm down as the priest put the crown on my head and I looked at the specter and orb I now had to pick up. I reached for them, hoping he would notice. But to my dismay he quickly interrupted me, telling me to take the gloves off. I dreaded this. _Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel._ I repeated over and over again, taking a breath as I took the gloves off and put them on the alter. Now came the thing I'd been dreading. I turned to the specter and orb I now had to pick up. I reached for them, my hands shaking violently. _Please, Please. Don't do this too me._ She told herself and gulped, picking them up and turned around.

Everyone stood for me as the priest started to recite something in Latin. I tried to calm down, but I could already feel the specter and orb beginning to heat up. I mentally willed the priest to say it fast, but he did not. _Come on Anna, you can do this._ There was such a strain on my face, it must have looked like I'd just farted. This made me laugh on the inside, only I could screw this up this badly. I looked down and fear plastered on my face as I saw the specter and orb starting to blacken, luckily no one noticed. Then finally the priest said something I understood. "Queen Anna of Arendelle." When I heard this, I knew his speech was finished and I quickly dropped the specter and orb on the alter and put my gloves back on. Hopefully I didn't look too weird. I saw people repeat the priest last line and start clap in celebration.

I sagged, smiling. _Well done Anna, you didn't blow it._ Luckily the coronation ceremony was now over, but now I had to deal with the rest of the night. This was the one night I was going to see my sister again, before I'd close the gates again. I hated having to do this, but until I could control my powers, I was too much of a danger to be around people. But maybe tonight, I'd be able to put things right with Elsa again. At least if it was only for a day.

**A/N: So sorry for the short chapter but I wanted the ceremony to have a chapter of its own. I wanted to do it all in Anna's point of view just to see if you guys like that sort of thing. If you do, I'll do more point of views with other characters. And I really hope I got her personality right. Or close. I'm trying to keep all the characters personalities the same. But it can be tricky for Anna and Elsa. Hope you liked it. Favourite, Review and Follow! ;)**

**Review**

**Shinigamilover2: Agreed. But Hans is still one of my fave characters just because he's bad! With most films my fave character is the bad guy. Um.. Like in hercules, hades is my fave. :) Actually, I might do a story where Hans goes to another kingdom to try and get the throne. I wonder how that'll turn out. XD**

**FrozenDaily: Thanks :) I read loads of other fanfics that did stuff where it went back to his past so I wanted to bring some of that into this. Definitely going to do more!**


	6. Revealed

_Chapter 6_

_Revealed_

**Sadly, I do not own frozen. But it would be fun to ;)**

When it was time for the party Elsa and Anna were called to the ballroom, where everyone was waiting. Kai, one of their servants called their names to announce their entrance. "Queen Anna of Arendelle." Anna came running in awkwardly, almost falling over. It was had to run in her dress. Then she blushed, realizing she must have looked pretty unqueenlike. She straightened her posture as much as she could and walked over to the center of the room, putting on a smile for the guests while hiding her embarrassment. "Princess Elsa of Arendelle." The servant said, and Anna watched in awe as her sister came gliding in gracefully, like a proper queen should. She stood next to Anna, but didn't stand too close.

The music started to play and the guests began to dance. Elsa looked around nervously, seeing she was so close to her sister. She was about to start walking to the table for some food when. "Hi." She heard her sister say. She blinked, looking at her in bewilderment. Had she just spoke to her? "Hi.. me?" She got a nod back and she allowed a little smile on her face. "Oh, Hi." Anna smiled at her and decided to try to break the tension between them. "You look beautiful." Elsa looked at her sister in more shock then before, but straightened her face. "Oh, um, thank you. You look a lot more beautiful than me." Anna smiled. "No, no. Your look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful." Elsa smiled, and soon the girls were having a contest on complimenting each other.

After they had declared their contest unwinnable, they looked out to the party, watching the people dance. "So, this is what a party looks like?" She smiled, she'd never got the chance to ever go to a party when she was little, and obviously couldn't go to one after... the accident. She was saddened by this, but her parents had promised her they'd take her to one after she'd learned to control her powers. That obviously never happened. Elsa looked out and smiled. "It's warmer than I thought." Anna looked at her sister and smiled, sniffing the air. She blinked. "And what is that amazing smell?" Both girls closed their eyes and inhaled the scent from the air. Their eyes popped open when they realized what it was. "Chocolate." They said in unison and they both giggled.

It had been so long since the girls had had chocolate, or any sweets altogether. The only time Elsa and Anna had eaten chocolate was when they had s'mores, but that hadn't happened for 13 years. Elsa looked at her sister, so wanted to say so much, ask her so much. Anna couldn't really be hating her, could she? Maybe Anna was just putting on a face while she was near Elsa. Elsa shook her head. No, that couldn't be it. It had to be something else, but what? Just as she was about to ask a question, Kai interrupted her thoughts. "Your Majesty. The Duke of Weaseltown." A man walked in front of Kai, he was a short and old man with a long, pointed nose. He had a gray mustache and gray hair. "Weselton!" He barked at Kai, then he looked at Anna and composed himself. "Duke of Weselton, your majesty. As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." The man started to do a funny dance, then he bowed his head forward. To Anna and Elsa's shock the hair on the top of his head dipped forward, revealing that it was a toupee. Anna started to giggle, while Elsa stifled one herself.

Anna smiled. Oh, this was going to be fun. "Thank you, only I don't dance." When she saw the look of disappointment on his face she giggled. "But my sister does." Elsa's eyes widened. "What?" But it was already to late. "Lucky you." The Duke said as he grabbed her arm, yanking her away before she could protest. Anna watched as her sister was dragged away to the dance fall, looking back at her in desperation, only to get a little wave from Anna. "Sorry." She smiled, giggling. She'd already been embarrassed tonight, now it was Elsa's turn.

Minutes later Elsa came limping back to her sister with sore feet. Anna laughed. "Well, he was sprightly." Elsa looked at her sister and smiled. "Especially for a man in heels." She groaned, rubbing her sore feet and Anna smiled. "Are you okay?"

Elsa looked at her sister, she loved being talked to for once. This day couldn't get any better. "I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time."

Anna looked at her and spoke happily. "Me too.." Then she realized what she was saying. No, what was she saying? "But it can't." She said sadly, looking away.

Elsa looked at her, smiling. Trying to convince her. "But why don't If-"

"It just can't." Her sister cut of off her harshly. She hated doing this to her sister, she wanted to gates open as much as Elsa did. But it was too dangerous.

Elsa dropped her smile, she looked like she was about to cry. "Excuse me for a minute." She started to walk away, and Anna watched her go with a sad look on her face. Elsa sniffled and cried out as she tripped over her own feet, but luckily she was caught by the one person who could brighten her day. Hans.

He smiled. "Glad I caught you." He lifted her up and they started to dance. Her face quickly changed to full of happiness as she twirled, she was so happy to be there with him.

Later they were chatting and drinking wine together. Elsa was so happy with Hans, he made all her sadness fad away to nothing. They talked all night. They walked around the castle and balconies. "Whats this?" Hans asked, pointing to Elsa's black streak of hair. She blushed trying to hide it. She had always been embarrassed by it. "I was born with it, but I dreamt I was kissed by a phoenix." She looked away, but Hans smiled. "I like it."

An _hour_ later they were still talking, telling each other about their lives as they sat on the balcony. Elsa felt so happy with Hans, like she could tell him anything. She looked at him and laughed. "So you have how many brothers?" Hans had been talking about them just before, but not exactly giving a real sum. He sighed. "12 older brothers, three of them pretended I was invisible, for two years." She gasped. Wow, that was a lot. They must have been a heap of trouble for his mother. And she could totally relate to how his brothers ignored him. She felt so sorry for him. "That's awful." She said, feeling sad.

He laughed. "That's what brothers do."

She sighed. "And sisters, me and Anna were so close when we were younger but one day she just.. shut me out and I never knew why." She looked down in sadness, and then she felt Hans' hand on hers.

"I would never shut you out." He said, smiling at her and they gazed into each others eyes.

She bit her lip and smiled at him, hesitating a bit. "Can I just.. say something crazy?"

"I love crazy." He grinned at her.

She got up and started to sing. _"All my life has been a series of doors in my face, and then suddenly I bump into you."_

Hans got of the side of the balcony too, joining in with the song too. "I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like, _I've been searching my whole life, to find my own place. And maybe its the party talking, or the chocolate fondu."_

Elsa giggled. _"But with you.."_

_"But with you, I've found my place."_

_"I see your face."_

They started to sing together. _"And its nothing like I've ever known before."_ They jumped from the balcony to the next. _"Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Love is an open door with you!_

Elsa sang _"With you!"_

Hans replied. _"With you!_

They sang together. "_Love is an open door.."_

They climbed on top of the roof and sat on top, looking up at the sky.

Hans looked at her and smiled. "_I mean, its_ crazy"

"What?" Elsa asked.

_"We finish each others-"_

_"S'mores!" _Elsa cut in as they were climbing off the roof.

_"That's what I was gonna say!" _Hans sang, carrying on even though he'd expected her to say 'sentences.'

They kept on singing, running round the castle and around it, convince that they were in true love. They got to a waterfall and stopped at a ledge, singing together in harmony. _"Love is an open door! Life can be so much more with you! With you, With you! With you, love is an open door." _As they finished the song, they looked dreamily into each others eyes. Hans grinned and looked giddily at Elsa. "Can I say something crazy?" This made her laugh, so he continued, getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Elsa looked into his sparkling eyes and grinned. She felt so happy right now, this had to be true love! Her and Hans were meant to be together, she just knew it. This was just like in the fairy tales mother had told her as a kid. She giggled as she looked at him. "Can I say something even crazier? Yes."

Soon the lucky couple were going back to the party to try and find Anna. Elsa and Hans squeezed though gaps in the crowd and when she saw Anna she called to her. "Queen Anna! Hi, um its me again." She said as her and Hans walked up to her. Anna turned to them and looked the man up and down, she remembered him from ceremony. "May I present, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Elsa introduced Hans and he bowed. "Your Majesty."

Anna gave him a polite curtsey and waited for Elsa to explain what this was about. Hans and Elsa held each others hands and looked at one another. "Um, We would like.. Your blessing.. Of.. Our Marriage!" They told her and Elsa laughed, hugging Hans.

Anna blinked, a bit befuddled. Had Elsa just said what she thought she'd said? No, she couldn't have, could she? This, Hans, she'd only met him today. How could this have happened so quickly. "I'm sorry, I'm confused." She said.

Elsa smiled at her. " Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Wait, Would we live here?"

Anna blinked. "Here?"

Hans grinned. "Absolutely!"

Anna looked at her sister, she had to stop this. "Elsa-"

Elsa smiled at Hans. "We could invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us."

Anna spoke up a little. "What? No, no, no, no."

Elsa kept going, not even aware of what her sister was saying. "Of course we have the room, I don't know. Some of them must-"

Anna spoke up enough so she could hear her, cutting her off. "Wait, slow down. no one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." She said it as gently as possible, trying not to hurt her sister like last time they'd spoke.

Elsa frowned, looking at her sister. "Wait, what?"

Anna looked at her, nervously. "May I talk to you, please. Alone."

Elsa looked at her, hurt in her eyes and linked arms with Hans. "No, whatever you have to say you can say to both of us."

Anna was getting mad at her sister now, couldn't she understand that she was doing this for her own good? "Fine, you can't marry a man you just met."

Elsa looked at her sister, her own anger rising and you could see the hurt on her face. "You can if it's true love."

Anna held back a laugh. She thought it was true love? Really Elsa? Anna had dreamed of true love when she was younger, and now Elsa thought she had it with this man? Impossible. "Elsa, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you, all you know is how to shut people out."

Anna took that like a blow to the chest. If only she could just tell her, then she'd understand. Anna could feel tears welling in her eye sockets. "You asked for my blessing but my answer is no. Now, excuse me." She started to walk away but was stopped by Hans.

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your-" He tried, only to be stopped by the Queen.

"No, you may not. And I th-think you should go." She could feel her emotions going wild inside her now, if she didn't have the gloves on, she might of burnt the castle to the ground. "The party is over. Close the gates." She told the guards, finally starting to walk away.

Elsa's eyes widened an she ran after her. "What? Anna, no. No wait!" She reached for Anna's hand but instead pulled of her green glove.

Anna spun, trying to grab her glove in fear. "Give me my glove!" But Elsa held it away from her. "Elsa, please. I can't live like this anymore.

Anna was panicking now, hugging her arms and concealing her arms. She had enough of this, she looked at her sister, a tear dripping from her face. "Then leave." Anna then tried to rush away.

Elsa snapped, her anger building. "What did I ever do to you!?" She yelled at her. All of the ballroom had gone quiet now as everyone watched the sisters.

Anna looked around, her fear of her powers building up. _Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel._ She repeated in her head, trying to calm down. "Enough, Elsa."

But Elsa had had it. She snapped, throwing all her anger at Anna. "No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out!? What are you so afraid of?!" She yelled at her sister, not knowing what she had just done.

Anna spun round and yelled back at her. "I SAID ENOUGH!" Fire shot from Anna's hand, making a ring of blazing flames around her.

**A/N: Ok, so heres the chapter where Anna's power is discovered. I think next chapter will be a short one again, then the one after will be the great let it go scene. Also, I'm sorry if so far this has just felt like the story of the flim, but from now one. Its gonna be good ;)**

**Review**

**QueenElsa777: Exactly, I'm sorry If I didn't make it clear. I hope you continue to enjoy the story :)**

**Shinigamilover2: Wow, are you psychic for something? How could you know she would keep her powers under control XD?**


	7. Fire Ignited

_Chapter 7_

_Fire Ignited_

**Sadly, I don't own frozen. But it would be fun too! ;)**

**A/N: Ok, this chapter may be a bit shorter than usual so I'm sorry for that, but this means next chapter will be even better! Also, I've decided this chapter will be Elsa and Anna's POV's so hope you like it! ;)**

_Elsa's POV_

I never knew this would happen when I yelled at Anna, I was just so angry at her. Couldn't she have a heart for just done second? Even if it was just so she could say yes to my marriage? I poured my anger out at her with all I had, I could see the frustration on her face as she hurried away from me. I yelled at her. "No, why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!" And that's when I found out my answer. I was confused at first, as I saw the fire springing from her hand and the flames rise in front of her. But I quickly realized but didn't want to believe it. _Magic. She has magic. That's what she was afraid of. And I pushed her too hard. _I thought, quickly seeing I'd been an idiot. _Gloves, that's it. The gloves must have stopped it or something. _I looked at the glove in my hand. I wish I could take back what I had just said and done right now. She obviously hadn't wanted her powers to be found out. I could see that from her face, the horrified look of realization that sprang there as the magic happened.

I saw the guests cry out in shock, backing away from the flames. They grew and became more ferocious, becoming brighter and hotter. I was focused on Anna, ignoring Hans when he tried to pull me away from the flames. I heard him calling my name, but I didn't listen. I was just watching Anna. She was backing up against the door, her face full of fear. I was in shock and fear myself, and wanted to say something, but the only thing that escaped my lips was a quiet. "Anna?" All of the other guests were frozen too, not knowing what to do as the fire started to rage. Some of the guards were quick to action, though. They threw buckets of water at the flames before they became too strong to control, and the fire stopped. As the steam cleared I quickly looked for Anna, but she was nowhere to be seen, and the door was open.

_Anna's POV_

I knew this would happen, I was going to happen sooner or later. But now? Here? How could I have let this happen? I'd lost my focus and my rage and done it. I couldn't believe what had happened. I replayed it back in my head. Feeling the rage, anger and fear. I yelled at the top of my voice, spinning round. "I SAID ENOUGH!" I remembered feeling the heat, seeing the flames, seeing the startled faces of the guests and Elsa. Elsa. How could I let this happen? She was staring at me, through the flames. My secret was out, and nothing could deny what had just happened. I saw Elsa breath my name, people shouting and saw the guards throw water. This was perfect for me to make my escape. The air became full of mist as the flames were extinguished, and by the time they could see me again, I was already gone.

I ran out the door, my panic rising. I had to get out of here, it was just too much for me. I had to get away before I could hurt someone. I ran to the courtyard, bursting through the doors. But then it was when I realized that there was people out there. I watched as people cheered, calling my name. Hopefully they couldn't see the fear that had spread all over my face. I tried to push past them, but they backed my against the fountain. I touched the sides and fire instantly spread from my hands to the fountains sides, setting them alight. I had let it go **(A/N: Walked right into that one didn't I?)** again. I saw the people gasp, backing away from me, they were scared. This was going wrong so fast.

I heard a yell "There she is! Stop her!" and I looked to where I'd come from. Seeing the Duke of Weselton had ran after me, followed by some rather scary looking guards. I didn't want to be on their bad side, I didn't want to _be _the bad side. All through of them looked at me with anger and I feared the worst. _They must think I intended to start the fire. If only I could prove them wrong. _I backed away, answering them with all the authority I could muster. "Please, just stay away from me. Stay away!" But my own powers failed me again, a fireball shooting from my hand as I waved them about, knocking the men over and I saw the Duke gasping. "Monster, Monster!" This made me feel terror. _I'm a monster too him? If I'm a monster top him, what am I to everyone else? To my people? To Elsa? _I had to get away, before I did more damage to him, or anyone else for that matter.

_Elsa's POV_

I ran outside after my sister, following the Duke and his men. I stayed back as I saw Anna shoot fire at them, hearing her cry of panic. _She couldn't have just done, could she? Had she just done that on purpose? No, Anna would never hurt anyone. _I knew she couldn't have done that intentionally, I saw the look of horror on her face when she did it. She was panicking, it must have been making her powers go haywire. I saw her running through the crowd as the citizens backed away in fear. I ran out from the castle to the courtyard, running after her. "Anna!" I cried, determined to stop her. They could sort this out, they had too. I ran after her through the crowd, Hans following me protectively, which was sweet, but I didn't need protecting. Not from my sister.

_Anna's POV_

I heard my sister shout as I ran. Not looking back, I kept running. _No, Elsa can't follow me. Its to dangerous, I'm to dangerous! _I ran to the shoreline, putting a foot on the cold thick ice. It wasn't melting immediately, at least that was something. I took a quick last look at my sister. I'd never see her again, but it was better then putting her in harms way. I sighed, trying to calm my powers a little. But obviously it didn't work, if I didn't start moving now, I'd melt the ice before I could get across. "Anna, wait! Please!" I heard Elsa call, she was close. It was now or never. I took a deep breath before running as fast as I could, the ice melting quickly behind me as I ran across to the forest. A tear dripping from my face as I ran, I was leaving my life behind. What would happen to the kingdom? I was sure Elsa could take care of it, a better job than me anyway. First day as queen and I'd already scared everyone half to death. Nearly burning the castle down too. I saw Anna running, trying to follow. Luckily Hans pulled Elsa back before she could step on the ice. It melted away before she could step on it again. I found myself smiling, maybe he wasn't what I thought he was. Hopefully he'd take good care of Elsa for me.

_Elsa's POV_

I panicked, trying to run after my sister but Hans pulled me back. I was about to protest when I saw the ice melt away to normal water. A tear formed in my eye as I watched her run, disappearing into the forest. Soon I were walking back to the courtyard, Hans hugging me, trying to comfort me. I looked around, almost not noticing the snow starting to melt all around me. I saw everyone panicking, hearing what they were saying. "Its melting!" She heard them say. "Did the queen do this?" Another said. I looked at Hans, and he looked at me. "Did you know?" He asked me. I looked at him sadly. "No."

Soon after, I was riding out into the night on my horse. After Hans had asked me the question I'd had to try to calm down the Duke. He was ranting about how Elsa had cursed Arendelle, which might have looked true from how quickly the snow was melting away. I had had to make him understand that it was my fault. I'd told everyone I was going to look for Anna, and bring her back. If Anna thought I was going to leave her alone, she had another thing coming. I'd left Hans in charge, he was the only one of them I could trust to do things right there. Now all I had to do was bring Anna back home, and make people understand.

**A/N: Ok, that was longer than I thought :D Good, now I hope you liked it! Ok, now for the part you've been waiting for, next chapter will be the let it go song. Just a warning, I'm only gonna be doing the song. Maybe adding a part about Anna getting to the mountain in the first place. (how the heck did she get up that mountain so fast?) So, ya know. Review, Like, Favourite and be awesome! ;)**

**Review**

**Shinigamilover2: Ha, ha XD Yep, I'm going to get a complete redo of it from youtube, its called let it glow :) I love the song so much I decided I'll use it in my story. You didn't think I'm that great at changing lyrics did you? XD And I was thinking of doing Olaf like that. I had an idea like that myself, but I wasn't going to use it unless someone else thought the idea was good. I think I might use it :P**

**Smandaangel:** **Thanks so much :) And thank you for the suggestion! I think I might be doing something like that :)**


	8. Free

_Chapter 8_

_Free_

**Sadly, I don't own frozen. But it would be fun if I did! ;)**

**A/N: Ok, get ready for the amazing song, let it glow. If you wanna hear it for yourself hears the link: watch?v=ogdnxOvfnd4 Ok, on to the story!**

After leaving the kingdom, she felt gutted. As she looked back on the memory, she didn't understand why she'd done it. But she couldn't go back now. If she did, they'd probably lock her up forever. They obviously were scared of her powers, and they had good reason to be. All her powers could do was hurt and destroy, their was nothing good about them. Well, at least when she was near people there wasn't. But now that she was away from everyone, from the pressures of the kingdom, she felt free. She felt like she could do anything, and started to giggle.

She ran threw the forest, melting the heavy snow as she went. She didn't see the stone as she ran, full of joy, and tripping, hitting the ground and became covered in snow. She didn't need to brush of any snow, as her emotions were so wild, she was melting the snow in seconds. She got up, using a tree to steady herself. But this make the tree shake, and all the snow on the tree fell on her, making her fall down again. She laughed, not caring about all this. She was just so happy, so free.

She looked up into the distance, seeing the North mountain standing tall and proud. She wondered if she could climb it, but decided against it. She didn't like the idea of going up that high, the air would be too thin and too cold for her liking, even with her powers. Her thoughts then turned too Mount Rytist. It was a dormant volcano near the North mountain, but wasn't nearly as big. She decided she'd set up home there, because she wasn't so good a climber. So she started to head for the volcano.

She didn't notice the snow melting faster and faster as she hiked, she just carried on with what she was doing, unaware of the curse she had put on the land. A couple of hours had past since she had escaped her fear and the kingdom. She was on the volcano now, trying her hardest to get to the top. She felt the warmth of her heart beat push her onwards as she knew what would await her at the top. But she started to feel sad, wondering how the kingdom was coping. She looked at her hands, one was gloved, the other wasn't. She felt her power surging inside her, and started to sing.

_"My fire shines bright in the black of night, only embers to be seen. A pyre of desolation, and I fear that I'm its Queen." _She sang as she hiked, she needed to get her sadness out someway.

_"The blaze is burning like this raging pain inside. I ignited the spark when it should have died." _She started to pick up her pace, trying harder to get to her destination.

_What have I done? What did they see? Am I the bad girl I always seemed to be? Deny yourself, don't let it show." _She looked down at her one remaining glove and smiled, yanking it off and throwing it to the side. _"Well, now it shows!"_

She clicked her fingers, summoning a flame and made it dance around on her palms. _"Let it glow, let it glow. My fire is warm and bright." _She let the fire leap off her palm, melting a patch of snow near her.

She made a bigger fireball, tossing high into the sky where it glowed brightly before swirling away in the wind. "_Let it glow, let it glow. Why judge it wrong or right?"_

She shot her hands left and right, melting away all the snow near her with her flames. _"I can't help that I was born this way, let the flames rage on. The heat never bothered me anyway." _

She grinned, walking faster up the volcano until she came to a ledge. She looked around, seeing how far from the kingdom she now was. _"It's painful how my charred past scarred my desire to try. But those fears from my seared memory are fears I'll now deny." _

She looked down, feeling how hot the ground was beneath her. She saw the cracks of glowing orange and realized she'd made lava from deep underground rise to the surface. _"It's time to live life sure and new. To be the fire, pure and true." _

She smiled, bringing her hands down and shot them forward. The cracks widened and lava came pouring out, moving at her command, forming a bridge of lava, suspended in the air. She walked closer, admiring her work. _"No good, no bad, no judge for me." _She stepped on the first lava step and felt it become solid and black, still glowing orange slightly.

She giggled, singing louder. _"I'm free!" _

She ran at top speed across the bridge to the other side, solidifying the lava as she came, setting the sides of the bridge on fire as well. _"Let it glow, let it glow. A phoenix reborn, I'll fly. Let it glow, let it glow. I'm not afraid to try." _She gave a twirl as she jumped of the bridge, landing on the other side of volcano. She nearly fell over, but she managed to keep her balance. She wasn't going to let her own clumsiness ruin her moment.

She ran further a bit, she was nearly at the top. She stomped her foot down on the ground, seeing it begin to glow orange beneath her feet. _"Now's my turn. So watch me burn. Let the flames rage on.." _She looked around and wondered how she was going to do this, she'd made a bring, why couldn't she make her own home?

She felt the power inside her, ready to burst, and let it glow. She made the ground rise from under her, taking her with it as the lava spurted upwards. She orchestrated it was such power, such control. She wasn't going to goof this up now, she could do that once it was finished.

Pillars of lava grew from the ground and continued upwards. She made the lava come and fill in the gaps, forming the thick hot walls of the palace. She made a room in the center, with doors to others rooms in each direction. She was going to make this perfect.

_"My fire furies toast the ash and torch the ground."_ She made the lava shoot upwards, making the ceiling.

She made a carefully crafted Chandler from her seemingly endless supply from beneath the earth, and used her fire to light the chandler up, keeping it from becoming black and glowing like the rest of the palace. _"My smoky cinders roast the air and scorch all around. Relive, regret, no more. Forgive, forget the past."_

She took her crown from atop her head and looked at it, the fire blazing in her eyes. _"I've been looking back too long, A future's all I ask!" _She threw the crown to the floor, listening to the clank as it hit the hard, boiling floor. It melted into the floor, becoming a glistening gold patch on her floor work.

She undid her bun, letting her hair down into two pigtail braids. She never liked putting her hair up but she'd needed to look presentable for her coronation. _"Let it glow, let it glow. I'm the light at the break of dawn!" _She sang, and let her powers burst inside her again.

She twirled round, the flames starting from the bottom of her dress. The fire crackled and burned, turning her dress as black as coal, changing its shape too. By the time the fire had finished its descent up her dress, she was now wearing an amazing black dress.

She was amazed at what she had just done, in awe of her new dress. _"Let it glow, let it glow. Cold yesterday is gone." _

She walked to her burning balcony and looked out at the rising sun. The entire thing had taken the whole night to build. _"Here I'll stay, I'm the warmth of day. Let the flames rage on!" _She spread her arms out and let fire shoot into the air, spiraling out into the wind. _"The heat never bothered me anyway." _She smiled nonchalantly, walking back inside her newly formed palace and shut the doors behind her so she could settle in.

**A/N: And I've done it! The let it glow chapter is done :) I really hope you like it, so review and tell me what you think! ;)**

**Review**

**Shinigamilover2: Exactly XD**


	9. The Ice Harvester

_Chapter 9_

_The Ice Harvester_

**Sadly I don't own frozen. But it would be fun if I did! ;)**

**A/N: Thanks too everyone who loved the last chapter and everyone who has been following the story so far. And I just wanted to say this right out: I'm already thinking up a sequel! So if you want to know what the sequel will be about just PM me ;) Or you could wait till I finish this story... Just a hint if you want to guess, it'll involve 4 people who are royalty, and 2 very nasty people. ;) So for now, on with the story!**

Elsa woke up with a start, realizing she'd fallen asleep on the horse. She'd been woke up by the horses quickened movements. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up on the horse, happy that she hadn't fallen off. It must have been at least a few hours. It had been so late when she had ridden out to search for Anna, she must have just dosed off.

Her first thought when she woke up was of how incredibly hot it was, like it was in summer. She looked up, still groggy and saw the sun was glaring down at her, with not a cloud in the sky. Then she looked around and a sort, quick gasp escaped her mouth. There wasn't any snow or ice to be seen, every tree and bush was free of any moister or cold, with just heat there to make it harder for them to survive. She realized this was her sisters doing, wondering if she'd done it on purpose. _No, Anna would never do this, would she? _She pondered in her head.

She looked up into the sizzling sky and felt the sweat start to drip from her brow. She needed to find some water before all of it dried out, she could feel the temperature rising as the horse padding onwards. The horse was slowing down, it must have needed a lot of water. She willed it to keep moving, until she felt her heart leap when she heard the sound of a stream, and running water! She jumped off the horse and ran forward, making sure the horse followed close behind.

She ran forward and when she saw the stream she cried out in thanks, splashing herself in the face with some water and felt the lovely cooling sensation. She watched as the horse galloped forward, almost as happy as she was, and began to drink mouthful after mouthful of it. She drank some herself, feeling less dehydrated.

After she and the horse felt better she was about get back on the horse when she heard the sound of a falling branch near them. The branch hit the ground and it was so close, it freaked out the horse. It reared on its hind legs and she tried to calm it, but it ran off before she could stop it. She groaned, this wasn't going much as she had planned, which wasn't much. She knew now that she'd have to carry on on foot, all the way through this scorching heat.

After about half and hour of the onslaught of heat she came upon a small wooden house, with a sigh above the door. "Kristoff's Ice Trading." She read aloud and shrugged, maybe whoever this 'Kristoff' was would know where Anna had fled too, or atleast have some ice as the name implied. She took a deep breath and stepped in.

She looked around and almost gasped with relief when she was blessed with cold air. She didn't have a clue where it was coming from, but then again, she didn't really care to be honest, she was just happy to be in the cool. She looked around at the place, it was small but cosy with many shelves all around her. But there was one thing that bugged her, there wasn't anything on the shelves. She was so busy, she didn't even notice the opening of a door behind the counter. A man came walking out and paused when he saw her, and stared at her with disbelief.

She snapped out of it and when she saw him she blinked, looking right at him, joining in with his staring contest. The man had blond hair and was quite muscular, wearing a light blue undershirt and black trousers. He looked like he had just taken off a really thick coat as he was dripping with sweat and his shirt was soaked. "Um, What are you doing here?" He asked, breaking the stare.

She did the same and straightened up. "Hi, um. I was wondering if you had any ice?"

He almost snorted when she asked him, like it was the dumbest question ever. Elsa started to feel very dumb. "I wish. You see this scorcher? Its turned into the hottest day of the century in half a day. All my ice melted before I could even get back down here. I'm afraid no ones going to get ice for while."

She thinned her lips, well that sucked. She was about to ask another question, when he interrupted her. "Honestly, I knew something was going to go wrong when I saw that girl running this way." He muttered, just loud enough for her to hear.

Her eyes widened, suddenly interested by what he was saying. Maybe he'd seen Anna. "Girl? What did she look like?"

"Yea, she was.. err.. I don't know.. Brown hair maybe? Um, might have been the light." He said, trying to think.

_Ok, this is going nowhere. _Elsa thought for a moment. "Why did you know something was going to happen?"

"She wasn't normal. I'm pretty sure she has something to do with whats happening now. She was melting the snow as she came, running around like a nutter."

"Thats her! I mean, um, that's the Queen."

He stared at her again. "She's the Queen? Wow, I'm glad I live up here in the forest."

Elsa glared at him. "Its not her fault! It was an accident, I just need to find her.." She said, thinking.

"Wait, wait. You want to find her? Well, I might know where.."

Her eyes lit up and she blinked. "You do? Tell me, tell me!" She snapped.

He thought for a moment. "Well, Mount Rytist has been showing some weird behaviour."

"Mount Rytist?" She'd never heard of that mountain before.

"Its a dormant volcano, it shouldn't be acting the way it should. Its been dormant for thousands of years, and well, now I saw some smoke rising from the top. I was a bit far off from it though, it could have just been my eyes." He explained.

She wondered for a moment. Fire powers.. Volcano.. She beamed. "She has to be up there, you have to take me there!"

He almost laughed. "Are you kidding me? No, way. I just got back from out there, it nearly burned my hair off! Oh, no. I'm not going out there again, not at least, till I've gained some strength back." He said, sitting down on a chair.

She glared at him again. "Oh no, your taking me there. What are you going to do, stay here till your house sets on fire? Besides, I know how I can stop this summer. You want to actually be able to get ice back here, don't you?"

He pondered this for a bit. _Mmm.. She has a point, it looks like it's going to just get hotter, might as well try now while its still not too hot. At least I'll be able to get my ice. _After a while, he sighed, getting up. "Fine. But there's someone I'd like you too meet."

**A/N: There's something different for you! Kristoff has a little ice trading post ;) Remember to fave, follow and review!**

**Reviews**

**Shinigamilover2: Thanks :) And about that.. I think elsa is going to keep her clothes on, 'cause I can't seem to figure out how to fit her changing her clothes into the story. Sorry. :(**

**Everafterhigh587: Thanks :) I don't know really XD I was looking for frozen song parodies on youtube and found loads of let it go ones, and this was one of them!**

**Guest (for chapter 1): Sadly, I don't see that happening. I'm quite awful at pairing, plus I don't know how kristanna would work in this story.. unless in the end Kristoff started to cheat on Elsa with Anna, which I don't see happen.**

**Guest (for chapter 8): I am thinking I might make them like that, don't exactly made of fire, but made of molten rock maybe? Thanks for the idea though!**


	10. Playing With Fire

_Chapter 10_

_Playing With Fire_

**Sadly, I don't own frozen. But it would be fun if I did! ;)  
**

Elsa blinked as she looked at the creature Kristoff was showing her. "So this is your horse?" She asked, unsure if it even was a horse. But it was like nothing she'd ever seen before. The creature had huge antlers on top of its head.

"Well, actually. He's a Deer, a Red Deer to be exact. I doubt you royal types have ever seen anything out in the wild." Kristoff told her, patted the deers back.

She couldn't make out if that last part was a compliment or an insult, but she wasn't really bothered right now. All she cared about was finding her sister. "Yea, well.." She didn't know what to say, so he spoke for her instead. "His names Sven. Sven, meet Elsa." The Deer walked over to Elsa, sniffing her. She smiled, brushing her hand through his fur and his tongue lolled out, making her giggle. He scampered back to Kristoff.

Soon the three of them were riding out on a sleigh, pulled by Sven. The deer was obviously used to this kind of work, having to pull tonnes of ice each day. Sven sped up, going quickly and soon he started to gallop. Kristoff looked at Elsa. "We like to go fast" He said and she smiled, putting her feet up on the dashboard. "I like fast."

"Wow wow, put your feet down." He forced her feet down, quite disapproving of her. "This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" She was about to answer him when he spat, trying to clean the dashboard but at the speed they were going, it blew in her face instead. She grimaced, wiping it out of her eyes. "No, I was raised in a castle." No matter how hot it was, it wasn't nice to get cold spit in your face.

* * *

_Mount Rytist_

Up on the volcano, Anna was testing her powers. She felt so free, so she was trying everything, seeing what she could do. In the middle of her palace, she shot her hand out, making the floor in front of her ignite with a burning flame. She orchestrated the flame, shaping it. She changed its shape to a dove, and let it fly. The burning dove flew from the ground, almost like it had a mind of its own.

She giggled, amazed at her power and made the dove swoop down towards her. She reached her hand out and touched it, feeling the burning warmth it emanated. It felt almost solid, but her hand went through it completely. This saddened her, she wanted to make this thing real, alive. She wondered it she could do that. Well, the only thing she could do was try.

* * *

_In the Forest  
_

They had been riding for half an hour now, with both Kristoff and Elsa were silent, listening to the beat of Sven's hooves on the ground. Then finally, Kristoff asked a question. "So, what made the Queen go all fire crazy?"

Elsa sighed, at least they had something to talk about. "Oh.. Well it was all my fault. I got engaged but then she freaked out, because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage-"

Kristoff was looking at her in complete and utter confusion when he cut her off. "Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met that day?"

She carried on, not totally listening to him. "Yeah. Anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and she tried to walk away and I grabbed her glove-

He looked at her and glared, turning to her. "Hang on. You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?!" He almost yelled at her.

"Yes. Pay attention. But the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt." She said, looking at her hands, she was pretty sure she was getting a bit sunburned.

He got up close too her. "Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?"

She looked him up and down and nervously slide away from him. "Yes they did.. But Hans is not a stranger." She smiled.

He rolled his eyes at her and smiled, turning back to the front of the sled. "Oh yeah? What's his last name?"

She looked at him like it was obvious. "Of the southern Isles."

"What's his favourite food?"

She thought back to their song. "S'mores."

"Best friend's name?"

She blinked, thinking for a name. "Probably Jerry."

"Eye colour?"

"Dreamy." She smiled

"Foot size?"

"Foot size doesn't matter." She told him, why was he asking her these questions?

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"

She looked at him weirdly. "Picks his nose?"

"And eats it." He said smugly.

"Excuse me, sir. He is a prince." She glared at him.

"All men do it." He said defensively.

"Ew. Look it doesn't matter; it's true love."

"Doesn't sound like true love."

"Are you some sort of love expert?" She put on her glare again.

"No. But I have friends who are."

She laughed. "You have friends who are love experts... I'm not buying it."

Sven suddenly stopped, pricking his ears up and looking around in the bright lit day. Kristoff looked around too. "Stop talking." He told Elsa.

"No no no, I'd like to meet these-" He clammed his hand over her mouth to shut her up. She grumbled angrily and pulled his hand away. She was about to say something again when she interrupted her. "I mean it." He said quietly. The woods were eerily quiet, not even a bird was tweeting. Then he heard a low growl from near them and his eyes widened. "Sven, go!"

Sven instantly started galloping as quickly as he could and Elsa looked at Kristoff, a little worried. "What's going on?"

"Wolves." They started to hear thing running near them. "We must have woken them up."

She looked around, a little scared. "Wolves, what do we do?"

"I've got this. You just.. don't fall off and don't get eaten." He said quickly, she wasn't going to be any help at all.

"But I want to help!" She said, a bit disappointing. This was the most adventure she'd ever had.

"No."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I don't trust your judgement."

She blinked. "Excuse me!?" She yelled, really annoyed.

Just when she said that, a wolf pounced at them from the side of the sled, but luckily Kristoff reacted quickly, kicking it off and sent it hurtling backwards into a tree. "Who marries a man she just met?" Kristoff yelled, grunting.

She glared at him, grabbing a guitar she found on the sled and swung it at Kristoff''s head. "Its true love!" She roared and instead of hitting Kristoff, the guitar hits a wolf that just pounced.

* * *

_Mount Rytist  
_

She had been practicing ever since she had made the dove, trying it over and over again. She created a fox, deer, falcon and even an elephant, but each creature were just fire. They weren't firm and weren't actually alive.

She sighed in frustration, and then she had a thought. Maybe the lava would help? It had made her palace solid, maybe it could make her animals solid too? She willed some lava to come too her, and she used her fire as well. The lava and fire swirled together in the air and she shaped it into a snowman. It was the closest she was going to get to building one without melting it.

She made the lava shape into two balls, and placed them on top of each other. Then she used some more to make the head, but she made it shape different. She wanted this snowman to be special. After she was finished she looked at her work.

Because of the fire, the lava hadn't cooled really, it still looked orange and molten, but it wasn't hot like that. She had shaped some of the lava into twigs, using some for arms and for some hair on his had. He had a mouth, with one buck tooth. She grinned at her work, now came the hard bit.

* * *

_In the Forest_

Elsa and Kristoff were still in the sled, trying to keep the wolfs off as Sven galloped. But then they heard the sound of Sven grunt in shock, and they both looked forward, seeing the massive gorge ahead.

Elsa panicked and called to Sven. "Get ready to jump, Sven!"

"You don't tell him what to do!" Kristoff shoved a satchel in her arms and scooped her up, tossing her onto Sven. "I do!" He unhooked Sven's harness and shouted. "Jump, Sven!"

Sven jumped, landing on the other side of the gorge with Elsa on his back. Kristoff's sled followed them, but it lost momentum and he leaped off, slamming onto the side of the cliff. He looked down at the ground, watching his sled break into pieces at the bottom of the gorge. "..But I just paid it off."

Elsa came running over too him, helping him up before he can slip off the edge. When they were out of danger, he collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Elsa watched the wolves stop at the edge of the other side of the gorge, growling at them.

She looked at Kristoff nervously. "I'll replace your sled and everything in it." She heard him groan. "And I understand if you don't want to help me anymore." She started to walk away sadly.

Soon Sven had had a conversation with Kristoff and they were walking after her. "Hold up. We're coming!" Kristoff said with a groan.

Elsa looked at him and stopped. "You are?! I mean, sure. I'll let you tag along."

Kristoff laughed as he followed her, with Sven tagging along behind.

* * *

_Mount Rytist_

Anna closed her eyes, trying to make her power build. It began to rage inside her and she knelt by the makeshift snowman. She opened her eyes and blew on the snowman's head, letting her added warmth flow to it. She looked at it, hoping it would work.

At first, she was disappointing as nothing happened. It mustn't have worked. But then, she could have sworn she'd seen it blink. She concentrated on it and then, to her amazement. It twitched its arm and flexed it. It looked at her and smiled, opening its mouth and spoke. "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

She squealed with delight at her knew found power. She has just created life! She had just brought this.. lavaman to life! She picked him up and hugged him. "Yes, Olaf! Yes you do!" She giggled, as he hugged her back.

**A/N: Yey, finally we get to see Olaf! I was a bit conflicted at first, wondering if I could just leave him out of the story all together. But in the end, I decided the story couldn't do without :) We'll get to see more Olaf next chapter. ;)**

**Shinigamilover2: Yep, I just had to add something like that for Kristoff somewhere! XD**


	11. Winter

Chapter_ 11_

_Winter_

**Sadly, I don't own frozen. But it would be fun if I did! ;)**

Anna put Olaf down and the ground and smiled at him. "I can't believe it, your alive!" She giggled, twirling around in excitement. The makeshift snowman smiled and looked down at himself. "Wow, I look.. weird. But cool!"

Anna knelt down again and nodded, almost laughing. "Yeah, sorry. I don't exactly have any snow, so I had to make do." She patted the snowman on the head, or well, he couldn't be a snowman could he? He had to be a lavaman, since he was made of lava.

"Its ok." He smiled. "And it's nice to meet you.."

"Oh, sorry. Anna, I'm Anna." She smiled, happy she had someone to talk to.

"Anna! It's nice to meet you Anna." He looked around at the lava palace. "Wow, where are we? Wait, did you make this?" He said in awe.

"It's my palace, and yes, I did make it. I'm just as surprised as you, actually." She laughed.

"This is so cool." He looked around and saw how empty it was. "Where is everyone?"

Anna looked at him and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Wait, you actually live here, alone? There's nobody else here?" He started to feel a bit sad for her.

She sighed, looking away. "Sadly, yes. I-I can't be around people. At least I have you to talk too."

Olaf didn't want to press her anymore, he could see she was sensitive about the subject, so he quickly changed it. "So, you wanna have some fun?" He asked, and her mood quickly changed. "Sure." She grinned.

* * *

_Elsa and Kristoff_

Elsa, Sven and Kristoff had been walking for hours when they came to a clearing, which made their hearts plummet. Everywhere was burned, like a great fire had started and ending there. Every tree and bush were burnt and dead, dried to a crisp in the hot sun. They walked through, eager to get out of this place. "I never realized fire could be soo.. deadly." Elsa said sadly.

"Yeah, but it can't be all bad right? Maybe if we add some colour? Purple, or how about some blue?" A cheery voice came from behind them, it was Olaf. After he had played with Anna she had let him go to explore, but had told him not to go far.

Elsa and kristoff frowned when they heard the voice, turning to Sven and looked at him. Had he just talked? But no, Sven looked as confused as they did.

"Maybe some orange? Wait, what am I saying, orange is fires colour!" He walked between Elsa and Kristoff, stopping.

Elsa and Kristoff looked down when they heard more talking, looking at the thing that was stood there.

"Am I right?" Olaf grinned and Elsa stared at him, Kristoff looking totally bewildered.

Olaf saw their faces and smiled. "What? Oh, oh. I get it. You guys think red is fires colour! Totally understandable."

"Your alive?" Elsa said, still a little shocked. Whatever this thing was, it didn't seem like a danger.

"Yep, all thanks to Anna!" Olaf smiled.

Elsa snapped out of it. "Wait, Anna? She made you?"

"Yep, You know Anna? So cool! So, lets start this thing again. Hi everyone, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

"Olaf? Oh, I'm Elsa."

Olaf smiled. "Who's the funky looking donkey?" He whispered to Elsa.

"That's Sven."

He nodded. "And the deer?"

"Sven.." Elsa said slowly.

"Oh, ok. They're.. It'll make things easier for me."

"Hang on, what the heck are you?" Kristoff butted in.

"Oh, umm... Anna said I'm a lavaman. I think that means I'm a snowman made out of lava." He smiled.

Kristoff didn't know what to say, he was still a bit confused.

"Hey Olaf, since Anna built you, do you know where she is?" Elsa said, trying her questions again.

"Yep, and I can take you too her. She's so lonely up there, It'll be great if you guys came to cheer her up!" Olaf said, already getting excited.

"Oh Olaf, thats great! Thank you" Elsa smiled.

_Kristoff_ looked at Olaf and spoke up. "You know we're going to bring back winter, don't you?"

Olaf's eyes widened. "You want to bring back winter? I've always loved the idea of winter and snow, and all things cold."

Kristoff looked at him, amused. "Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with cold."

Olaf smiled. "Nope, but sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'll be like when summer does come." He closed his eyes and began to imagine winter.

Olaf let out a relaxed breath and smiled, looking at the snow all around him. _"Bees, they'll be dead, the leaves on the trees will all be shed, and I'll be freezing up to my head. In winter!" _He sang happily as he danced around in his winter wonderland. "_I'll just go with the flow, my fiery feet squelching in the snow, propably getting a gorgeous white glow. In winter!" _He giggled, running around and through a snowball into the air.

He laid down on the snow of a frost covered cliff and watched the snow fall. _"I'll finally see a winter wind cast its spell upon the land, and I'll find out what fire can do to ice, now isn't that grand?" _

He got up and built some snowmen, starting to dance around with them on the ice. _"And I can't wait to see what the snowmen will think of men. Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in winter!" _He started to dance around with a little snow rabbit. _"The heat and the chill come together so fast, Put 'em together, it's sure too last!"_

He ran around in the snow, laughing happily._ "Summer's a great time to play on the lawn. But put me in winter, the snow will be.."_ He ran too a patch of the snow that had melted away and then quickly changed what he was about to say. _"FUN TO PLAY IN!" _He fell down and rolled around on the snow.

After a while, he stopped rolling and made a snow angel. _"When life gets rouch I like to take it slow and sweet, Just chilling on a bed of snow and giving off heat. Oh, the nights will be long, and I'll only stop singing this song, Once I finally so what I wanna do in winter." _

He got up to finish his song with a finally but Kristoff smiled. "I'm gonna tell him."_  
_

Elsa nudged him. "Don't you dare."

Olaf sang his final words at the top of his voice. _"In winter!" _He blinked, now back in reality and smiled. "So come on! Anna's this way, lets go bring back winter!" He smiled, running off in one direction and Elsa followed. Sven ran behind, obviously really excited. Kristoff stayed behind of a moment. "Someones got to tell him." he said, before following the others.

**A/N: Now Elsa and Kristoff have met Olaf :) I also used a song from devianart, mostly because I suck at making lyrics. But anyway, I hope you all liked the song :)**

**Review**

**Shinigamilover2: Cool, thanks :) Yeah, I just had to keep Olaf in, even as a fire thing, just so he could add some more fun to the story. ;)**

**Weasleygirl14: yeah, I really wanted to show what Anna is doing when they didn't in the movie because I was really dissapointed that they didn't show more of Elsa in the palace. Yep, I'm gonna do the same for marshmallow, but probably going to make it so he is literally on fire, not like olaf but similar :)**


	12. A Blow To The Heart

_Chapter 12_

_A blow to the Heart  
_

**Sadly, I don't own frozen. But it would be fun if I did! ;)**

Back in Arendelle it was hot, incredibly hot. The fjord was running empty and dry, nearly all the water had evaporated. Because of the heat, everyone was hiding out of the way of the sun, in any shade they could find and inside their house, using anything they could to cool down. But supplies of water were running low, water had started to be rationed in the short day since the heatwave had started.

Hans had been going around, handing out the allowances of water too each family, and keeping things in order. He had also been there to help the visiters to find shelter. Since the heatwave, people had tried to get back to their kingdoms, but the fjord had drained away so quickly, that all the ships had sank to the bottom of the body of water, to far below for people to reach. Though intact, the boats had become coarse and dry, with a few of the ships being set alight because of a lantern as they went down. Luckily nobody was on any of the boats.

Prince Hans was handing out the water when they heard the nay of a horse as it came galloping into the courtyard from the woods, panicking. Hans ran over to it and quickly calmed the horse, seeing the distress in its eyes. Worry instantly spread on his face as he realized that this was Elsa's horse. Where was she? Was she in danger? He looked around at the worried people as they gathered around him and the horse.

"Princess Elsa is in trouble, I need volunteers to go with me to find her." He said loudly so everyone could hear, and lots of the castle guards volunteered.

"I volunteer two men, my lord." The Duke said, volunteering his bodyguards. Then he whispered to them. "Be prepared for anything, and if you encounter the queen, you shall but an end to this summer. Do you understand?" The men nodded.

_Elsa and Kristoff_

The group were following Olaf through another burnt wasteland, the same as before. Kristoff had been wondering something for a while, so he decided to ask Elsa. "So how exactly are you planning on stopping this heatwave?" He asked her as they walked.

"Oh, I am going to talk to my sister." She smiled proudly.

Kristoff looked at her in disbelief. "Thats your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister?" He walked past a tree that was still on fire, but was slowly going out. His shoe caught fire and he quickly did a little dance, trying to get it out. When he did, he continued walking. "So you aren't at all afraid of her?" He asked nervously.

"Why would I be?" She asked, like it was a reasonable question.

Olaf smiled. "Yeah, she's so nice. Apart from the whole fire business."

They walked for a while before they came to a dead end. The only way to continue was a vertical climb upwards. "What do we do now?" Elsa asked, looking to see if there was an easier way up.

Kristoff frowned. "Its too steep. I've only got one rope and you don't know how to climb mountains." He took a rope out of the satchel and looked to check its length.

Elsa looked at him and glared, eager to prove him wrong and tried to climb. But she only got a meter up before getting out of breath. Kristoff smirked and went to help her when they heard Olaf call them.

"Sven?" Olaf came walking out a secret opening in the side of the volcano. "You know the entrance is this way, don't you?"

Elsa laughed. "Ha, ha! Thank goodness. Catch!" She jumped down, don't giving Kristoff much time to react but luckily he caught her and put her down. "Thanks." She smiled. "That was like a crazy trust exercise." She started to walk over to Olaf to the entrance, Kristoff and Sven following behind her.

They all walked through the opening and gasped. There were stairs, with fire blazing from the handrails, all leading up to a gigantic black palace. It looked like it was actually part of the volcano, standing tall and magnificent in the midday sun.

Kristoff made Sven wait at the bottom of the stairs because it was to difficult for him to get up the stairs. Kristoff and Elsa walked up the stairs with Olaf following happily behind. Kristoff and Elsa stepped up them with awe, but dared not to touch the handrails. When they got to the top, Elsa got ready to knock on the door, breathing deeply.

Olaf smiled, watching her. "Knock. Just knock. What isn't she knocking?." He looked at Kristoff. "Do you think she knows how to knock?" He whispered to Kristoff, who looked at him weirdly.

Finally, Elsa knocked ang gasped as the door to the palace opened by themselves. "It opened, that's a first." She smiled, then remembered something and looked at Kristoff. "You should probably wait out here, last time I introduced her to a guy she burned everything."

Kristoff was about to protest when Olaf smiled, beginning to walk inside. "Bye Sven!" But Elsa stopped him. "You to Olaf.

"Me?" Olaf said, a bit surprised.

"Just.. give us a minute." She said gently.

"Ok." Olaf said, taking that literally as he sat down on the step with Kristoff and started counting. "One, two, three."

"Four." Kristoff said as he started to count with Olaf.

After Elsa stepped inside the palace the doors closed behind her, she would have been a bit nervous if she wasn't as fascinated. This place was amazing. There was an amazing stair case that led up to a room at the top of the place, and there was a incredible fountain in the middle of the room. It had a flame in the middle of it, dancing around like water from a fountain. It was truly incredible.

"Anna?" Elsa called out to her sister. "Its me, Elsa." She nearly tripped and was regaining her footing when she heard Anna.

"Elsa!" Anna called, seeing her sister at the bottom of the stairs as she walked out from a room at the top. She smiled, happy to see Elsa looking so well.

Elsa looked up at her sister and breathed, the close she was wearing looked amazing, the dress, as black as night. "Wow. Anna, you look different. Its a good different, and this place..." Elsa took a look round again. "Its amazing."

Anna smiled. "Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of."

Elsa started to climb the stairs so she could speak to her sister better. "I'm so sorry about what happened, If I'd of known.."

Anna started to back away, nervous of being near her sister again. What if she hurt her? "No, no. Its ok, you don't have to apologize. But you should probably go. Please." She looked down sadly.

Elsa smiled sadly at her. "But I just got here."

"You belong down in Arendelle." Anna said, backing away more.

"So do you." Elsa frowned at her sister.

"No, Elsa. I belong here, alone. Where I can be who I am, without hurt anybody."

Elsa looked at her sister. _She doesn't know? She doesn't know! _She smiled nervously. "Actually about that-"

She was cut off by Olaf, running in and giggling after counting to sixty. "Fifty nine, sixty! Hi, Anna! I'm back!" he smiled, running up to Elsa and looked at Anna.

Anna looked at Olaf, she would have been happy to see him, if not for being scared for hurting Elsa. "Olaf, your back."

"Yep! Now you've got another friend. Your not alone anymore!" Olaf smiled, thinking this would be good for Anna

Anna sighed. "Olaf.."

Elsa knelt down and looked at Olaf, then back at Anna. "Anna, you don't need to be alone. Remember when we were kids? We were so close, we can be like that again." She smiled.

Anna smiled slightly, but the smile quickly vanished when she remembered hitting Elsa with her powers when they were kids. "No, we can't." She said quickly, hugging herself. "Goodbye Elsa." She started to walk back into the room.

Elsa looked at her desperately, getting up and started to follow. "Anna wait!"

"No! I'm just trying to protect you!" Anna said sadly, starting to walk up to a higher room.

Elsa started walking up the stairs to follow her sister. "You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid! _Please don't shut me out again, please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore." _She quickly followed her sister up the stairs, even when she tried to climb them faster.

_"'Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together! You don't have to live in fear, 'cause for the first time in forever I will be right here."_ She sang, walking into the same room as Anna and smiled.

Anna looked at Elsa fearfully. "Elsa. _Please go back home, your life awaits. Go enjoy the snow and open up the gates."_

Elsa stepped forward, trying to explain what had happened. "Yeah, but-"

Anna cut her off. "I know, _You mean well, but leave me be. Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free."_ She walked away from Elsa again, trying to get away from her. She didn't want to hurt her sister. _"Just stay away, and you'll be safe from me."_

Elsa thought, wondering how she should put this. _"Actually we're not."_

Anna looked at her, wondering what she meant. _"What do you mean your not?"_

_"I get the feeling you don't know."_

_"What do I not know?"_

Elsa winced. _"Arendelle is in a hot, hot, hot drought."_

Anna looked at her, shock plastering her face. "What?"

"You short of set of an eternal summer, everywhere." She explained, hoping Anna took the news well.

"Everywhere?" Anna gasped, fear spreading across her face and the walls started to become alight with flames.

"Yeah, but you can just cool it down." Elsa smiled, she knew her sister would be able to.

"No I can't. I don't know how." Anna panicked, the winds starting to pick up. Making the fire become more intense.

Elsa winced, bracing herself from the heat of the flames. She was already boiling hot already, but still she smiled. "Yes you can. I know you can! _'Cause for the first time in forever.."_

Anna turned away from her, sadness spreading across her face, mixing with her fear. Making the fire more intense. _"I'm such a fool, I can't be free."_

_"You don't have to be afraid."_ Elsa sang to her sister, trying to calm her down.

_"No escape from the storm inside of me."_

_"We can work this out together."_

_"I can't control the curse!"_ Anna panicked, and now the walls were completely alight, the fire burning brightly and fiercely, forcing Elsa close to Anna to avoid them.

_"We'll cool this fire you made." _Elsa called to her.

_"No Elsa, please. You'll only make it worse!" _Anna called to her, panicking too much to see the fire she'd made.

_"Don't panic"_

_"There's so much fear!" _Anna panicked.

_"We'll make the heat cool down."_

_"Your not safe here."_ Anna looked at Elsa with fear.

_"We can face this thing together.." _Elsa said, not listening to her sisters pleas for her to leave.

Anna hugged herself, trying to calm herself down when she saw the flames but it only made them stronger. _"No!" _She closed her eyes and twirled round, the flames were sucked into her like a breath of air. Then she yelled. _"I can't!" _And the fire shot out of her, but this time, it was stronger still. This time it was blue.

Elsa braced herself for the flames but she couldn't have protected herself when the fire struck her right in the heart, causing her to fall to the ground in pain.

**A**/**N: Oh no! Elsa just got struck by Anna's fire. I wonder whats going to happen? :3 I hope you liked the chapter! Fave, Review and Follow!**

**Reviews**

**Shinigamilover2: I'd probably be saying something cool to answer that right now, If I'd ever watched a minute of star wars XD**


	13. One Angry Golem

_Chapter 13_

_One Angry Golem_

**Sadly, I don't own Frozen. But it would be fun if I did! ;)**

_Elsa's POV  
_

The first thing I remembered was the incredibly pain in my heart, the searing heat the flame had brought. I hadn't had time to react quick enough, when the blue fire shot out from Anna, I was defenseless. At first I was surprised, since the fire did not burn my skin or clothes. It simply.. went through them, hurting something deeper within me. It was incredible, the pain.. it was all over me, radiating out from my heart like water, flowing to every part of my body. My joints seized up, causing me to fall to the floor in agony. I must have let out a cry, as I saw Anna look round. God.. the look on her face. It was awful. It was a mix of realization and terror, she knew that she had just hurt me, and was looking ready to tear herself apart for it.

I wanted to run to her, to comfort her, to tell her it wasn't her fault. But my body wouldn't let me, the pain was just too much. I was trying to get up when I heard Kristoff call my name. I looked up, holding back the tears as I watched him run in, followed by Olaf, who looked just as worried as Kristoff did. Kristoff came running to me, helping me to my feet and asked me if I was ok. To which I replied "I'm ok, I'm fine." I looked at Anna as I said it, the hurt in my eyes making to hard for me to speak to her without words.

She must have took that as I was angry at her, or scared of her. As the look on her face was devastating. "Who's this? Wait, it doesn't matter. You have to go." She told us, obviously panicking again. I watched, only noticing the cracks appearing on the wall after I had said "No, I know we can figure this out together." But that only made her look more scared, I saw a tear run down her face.

She looked at me, like she was ready to snap. "How?" She questioned me. "What power do you have to stop this summer? To stop me?"

I was about to answer her with "The power of trust." When Kristoff nudged me away from Anna, telling me that we should go. But I shook him off, I wasn't going to leave now, when I was so close. I just had to get through to Anna, make her realize that we could fix this together. "I'm not leaving without you, Anna" I told her firmly, but she just looked at me with hurt in her eyes.

"Yes, you are." She said, the fear present in her voice. She shot a fireball from her hand and it landed in front of her. The fire started to grow, becoming for menacing and vicious. Lava leaked from the cracks in the walls and melded together with the flame, creating a gigantic lava golem. I gasped at the sight of the huge creature.

* * *

Soon the golem was throwing them out the palace, Kristoff and Elsa landing hard on the ground with an 'omph'. Olaf was chucked out too, Anna wasn't too keen on him staying either, right now, she just wanted to be alone. Olaf came crashing to the ground and came apart, him body in two pieces, but luckily his head stayed together. He looked around like it was nothing, trying to get back together.

Elsa's anger flared and she glared at the lava golem. "It is not nice to throw people!" She picked up a small stone and readied to throw it, but Kristoff stopped her, grabbing her and held her back. "Wow wow wow, feisty pants. Relax, just calm down. Just calm down!"

Elsa grunted, starting to calm down. "Ok, alright!"

"Just let the fire guy be!" Kristoff looked at her.

Elsa looked at him and turned away from the golem. "Alright, I'm calm."

Kristoff smiled, happy he'd calmed her down. But then she spun round and chucked the stone as far as she could. "Oh come on!" he said, sighing.

The golem turned round and watched as the stone hit him in the shoulder, bouncing of his hard skin harmlessly. But even that was enough to make him lose it. He roared, the whole of him ignited and now he was lit up with an orange flame.

Kristoff glared at Elsa. "Look, now you've made him mad!" Kristoff started to run with Elsa, and Olaf watched them and smiled. "You guys go, I'll distract him!" To this, his body put its self back together and ran off after Elsa and Kristoff. Olaf watched it go. "No no! Not you guys!" His face fell forward on the ground. "This just got a whole lot harder." He said, his voice muffled, watching as the golem walked past him and followed the group.

Soon the group was back together, running as fast as they could. Olaf had managed to get his body back and was trying to slow the golem down, which he had now dubbed 'Marshmallow'. Elsa and Kristoff were now at the edge of a cliff, with a 200 foot drop.

Kristoff quickly made an ankle and tied them both up with the rope. "Ok, on three." He looked at Elsa and she nodded. "One, two.." He counted, but then a tree landed behind them and Elsa yelled. "Tree!" Just before she jumped off the cliff, taking him with her. Luckily, the rope held, and now Kristoff was slowly lowering them down.

Marshmallow roared, walking to the edge of the cliff but Olaf grabbed hold of his leg, trying to stop him. But Marshmallow simply shook him off, sending him flying off the cliff. Elsa watched him fall down past them and cried. "Olaf!"

"Hang in there, guys!" He called back to her as he fell out of sight.

Marshmallow grabbed hold of the rope and started to pull them up, but Elsa thought fast, looking down. They were nearly at the bottom, it wouldn't hurt too much would it? She grabbed Kristoff's knife from his pocket and slashed the rope. They began to fall before Marshmallow could pull them up much more and both Elsa and Kristoff screamed as they fell.

They landed hard on the floor, but they had only been a few meters from the bottom so luckily it didn't hurt too much. But it still gave them a sore bum. Olaf was there too, and Elsa got up with a groan, helping him to put himself back together, as he had fallen apart on the way down.

Soon Sven was there, running too them. He had followed them when they had ran, finding an easier way down then abseiling. Olaf hugged him. "He found us!"

Kristoff got up and looked at Anna, walking up to her. "You ok?" he said, rubbing his head. Elsa saw it and knew he must have hit it on the way down.

Elsa nodded. "I'm fine, hows your head?" She asked, touching it and he winced in pain. "Oh ah!" he smirked. "Its fine, I have a thick skull."

Olaf looked at them. "I don't have a skull, or bones."

"So... what now?" Kristoff asked Elsa, trying to act cool.

"Now what.." Elsa's eyes widened and she stared to panic. "Now what? Ohhh, what am I gonna do? She through me out! I can't go back to Arendelle with the heat like this, and then there's your ice business."

Kristoff laughed, looking at her. "Hey, hey. Don't worry about my ice business." Then he noticed something. "Worry about your hair."

She frowned. "What? You just fell of a cliff, you should see your hair!" His hair was sticking up a bit.

"No. Yours is turning black." He said, a bit worried for her.

"Its.. Its.." She looked at her braid and watched in shock as some of it started to turn black. "What?" She breathed in shock.

Kristoff looked at her with concern. "Its because she struck you, isn't it?"

She held up her braid. "Does it look bad?" She had to get that question out the way.

Kristoff looked at her for a while before saying. "No."

Olaf popped his head up. "You hesitated."

"No, I didn't." Kristoff glared at Olaf and then looked at Elsa. "Elsa, you need help. Ok? Come on." He started to walk in one direction.

Olaf smiled, following him with Elsa and Sven. "Okay, where are we going?" He asked cheerfully.

"To see my friends." Kristoff answered and Elsa looked at him. "The love experts?"

Kristoff nodded. "And don't worry, they'll be able to fix this."

"How do you know?" Elsa asked.

"Because I've seen them do it before." He replied as they walked.

**A/N: And there's the end of the chapter! Lets hope the 'love experts' will be able to help. But you's probably already know the answer. Wanna guess? XD Also, I might not be able to do daily updates anymore. I promise I'll be able to do one every 2-3 days though :) sorry for the slow run though!**

**Reviews**

**Smandaangel: Thanks so much :) I'm really happy you like the story so far. **

**Shinigamilover2: Ha ha! XD Oh sarcasm, I thank you for exciting.**

**Everafterhigh587: Lol. Just lol.**


	14. To Cool A Burned Heart

_Chapter 14_

_To Cool A Burned Heart_

**Sadly, I don't own Frozen. But it would be fun if I did! ;)  
**

As they trudged alone to narrow path, walking further and further away from Mount Rytist, Elsa could feel herself getting hotter. It didn't help that the weather was getting worse. The streams they could find were starting to dry up, making it hard to find water. It was dark out now, but the heat didn't cool, even for a bit. If anything it got hotter.

Luckily though, they found a small stream. It wasn't much, but it was enough for them. Sven grunted and happily started to gulp down the water, making sure not to drink to much. Kristoff led Elsa over too it, and let her have his fill as well. After all, she needed it more than him. After they had finished and had started moving again, Kristoff took a deep breath. "So, about my friends.. Well, I say friends, they're more like family... Anyway, when I was just a kid, it was just me and Sven.. until they took me in."

Elsa looked at him, quite moved. He'd lost his parents to, her and Anna weren't the only ones to lose people they loved. "They did?"

Kristoff nodded and look at her, feeling nervous. "Yeah. I don't want to scare you, they can be a little bit inappropriate.. and loud.." He smirked. "Very, loud.. They're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing. And heavy." He smiled again. "Really, really heavy." He looked up and saw they were nearly there.

"But they're fine.. You'll get it. They mean well." He stopped when he felt Elsa touch his arm to reassure him. "Kristoff, they sound wonderful." She smiled, and he smiled back. He'd grown to like her since they met, yesterday. A lot had happened since then.

Kristoff stepped forward into a clearing filled with moss covered rocks and mustered the courage, waving his hands out. "Meet my family."

The place was deadly silent, expect for the sound of Kristoff and Sven greeting their 'family'. Elsa looked dumbfounded, and so did Olaf. "..They're rocks." She said to herself.

Olaf realized something and started to whisper to Elsa. "He's crazy. I'll distract them while you run." Olaf spread a smile on his face and walked over to one of the rocks. "Hi, Sven's family! It's nice to meet you!" He said slowly and loudly." Still looking at the rock, he whispered again. "Elsa, because I love you, I insist you run." He smiled at the rock again. "I understand you're love experts!" Then he whispered to Elsa again. "Why aren't you running?"

Elsa snapped out of her shock and nervously started to back away. "Um.. Okay.. I'm gonna go-" But then the rocks started to roll. She started to panic, calling to Kristoff. "Kristoff!"

Olaf started to light up and giggled, following the rocks as they rolled towards Kristoff. The rocks surrounded him, and to Elsa's surprise, they unfolded. Revealing the trolls that Kristoff called family. "Kristoff's home!" One of them smiled, and they all started to call happily.

Olaf smiled excitedly. "Kristoff's home." Then he realized what they were saying and stopped, confused. He looked at one of the trolls. "Wait.. Kristoff?" It nodded back at Olaf and he realized that Sven's name was actually Kristoff. That made things a lot better.

Elsa was still staring at them, not knowing what to think. Then she realized and smiled. "Trolls? They're trolls."

It got deadly silent again, as every one of the trolls turned and blinked at her. "He's brought a girl!" One cried.

"A girl!" The others repeated excitedly, and soon all the trolls surrounded Elsa, and they body-surfed her over to Kristoff, were she fell into his arms. Kristoff quickly let go of her when she had her footing, embarrassed.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked, still a bit nervous and weary of the trolls.

Kristoff smiled, relaxing a bit. "I've learned to just roll with it."

Bulda, the troll that was caring the most for Kristoff, got on top of another one and looked at Elsa, staring to inspect her. "Let me see. Bright eyes, working nose, strong teeth." The troll smiled. "Yes, yes, yes. She'll do nicely for our Kristoff."

Elsa backed away nervously, were they actually serious? "Wait Oh, um no."

Kristoff quickly backed her up, feeling more embarrassed. "You've got the wrong idea. That's not why I brought her here."

Elsa laughed, not sure what to say. "Right, we're not- I'm not-"

Bulda smiled at her. "What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man? _Is it the clumpy way he walks?" _She sang.

_"Or the grumpy way he talks?" _Another sang.

_"Or the pear-shaped, square shaped weirdness of his feet?" _A troll picked up Kristoff's foot to show her, but Kristoff quickly shook the troll of. He sort of knew this would happen, this was why he never brought girls here.

_"And though we know he washes well, he always ends up sorta smelly. But you'll never meet a fella who's as sensitive and sweet." _Other trolls sang.

"That's nice but-" Elsa was cut off, this was getting awkward, Kristoff had been right.

_"So he's a bit of a fixer upper, so he's got a few flaws. His peculiar brain, dear. His thing for his friend deer thats a little outside of nature's laws. So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but this we're certain of.. You can fix this fixer upper up with a little bit of love." _The trolls sang, tormenting and embarrassing Kristoff even more, almost making Elsa laugh.

Soon after singing another verse and chorus, the girl trolls swept Elsa away and the boys took Kristoff away too.

Kristoff had had enough of this, he finally decided to say something that would hopefully shut them up. "Enough! She's engaged to someone else okay!?"

The boy trolls blinked twice, then huddled together.

_"So she's a bit of a fixer upper." _One whispered.

_"That's a minor thing." _Another continued.

_"This quote "Engagement" is a flew arrangement." _One told them.

A kid troll butt in. _"And by the way, I don't see no ring."_

The boy trolls unhuddled, turning back to Kristoff, but to his dismay, they started to sing again. _"So she's a bit of a fixer upper, her brain's a bit betwixt." _Trolls tried to get a cape of moss and crown of twigs on him but he stopped them._  
_

_"Get the fiance out of the way and the whole thing will be fix!"  
_They smiled and Kristoff groaned, putting his head in his hands.

Over with the girl trolls, Elsa was listening to their song. _"We aren't saying you can change him, 'cause people don't really change. We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange. People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed." _They sang, smiling at Elsa, who was listening carefully.

Bulda threw flowers in the air and sang. _"But throw a little love their way. And you'll bring out their best!"_

The trolls got a cape of moss on her, putting a grass crown on her head. She was now lit up by shimmering crystals. She admired herself and smiled.

_"True love brings out the best!" _The trolls continued to sing, and Kristoff turned, round. The trolls had finally gotten the cape and crown on his head. When he saw Elsa he breathed, she looked shockingly beautiful. She looked up at Kristoff and laughed, seeing how funny he looked in the cape.

_"Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper, that's what it's all about!" _All the trolls sang together. A family climbed on top of each other. _"Father! Sister! Brother! We need each other to raise us up and round us out!" _

The trolls dug a pit and forced Elsa and Kristoff inside it. _"Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper, but when push comes to shove.."_

Olaf was dancing around with the little trolls and finished the line off. _"The only fixer upper fixer that can fix a fixer upper is" _

The trolls continued singing. _"True, true, true, true, love!"_

Elsa and Kristoff had been looking at each other differently, Elsa smiled. Then a troll priest came in front of them. "Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your trollfully wedded-"

He was cut of when Elsa blinked out of her trance, looked at the troll and said. "Wait, what?"

"Your getting married." The troll explained.

_"LOVE!"_ The other trolls finished, but then, Elsa collapsed, more of her platinum blonde hair turning black. The burning pain had got stronger. Luckily, Kristoff was there to catch her. He felt her head, she was burning up. "Elsa?" He asked worriedly, pulling off her cape and crown, along with his.

The trolls had stopped and were looking at Elsa with worry. Then, an old troll came rolling to Elsa and Kristoff. "There's strange magic here." He said and Kristoff looked at him with relief. "Grand Pabbie!"

Grand Pabbie looked at Kristoff and ushered for him to bring Elsa to him. "Bring her to me, Kristoff." And Kristoff took her to him carefully, she was incredibly weak.

Grand Pabbie took hold of Elsa's hands and looked into her eyes. "Elsa, your life is in danger. There is fire in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to stone will you turn, forever."

Elsa looked at him, shock plastered her weak face. "What..? No."

Kristoff looked at Grand Pabbie, this was bad. "You can remove it, right?"

Grand Pabbie looked at him sadly. "I can't. I'm sorry Kristoff, if it was her head, that would be easy. But only an act of true love can cool a burned heart."

"An act of true love?" She repeated out loud, it was just like the fairytales she'd read as a kid. Now she just needed her prince.

Bulda smiled. "A true love's kiss, perhaps?" She kissed her husband and a bunch of others did the same.

Elsa gasped, falling back into Kristoff's hands as even more of her hair turned black.

Kristoff looked at Elsa, a determined look in his eyes. He felt something for her, but he had to get her back to her true love, even if it wasn't him. "Elsa, we've got to get you back to Hans."

Elsa nodded from in his hands. "..Hans." She was still very weak.

Sven helped Kristoff and Elsa out of the pit and Kristoff got on his back, carrying Elsa. "Come on Olaf!" Kristoff called to the fake snowman.

"I'm coming!" Olaf said cheerily, hoping onto Sven's back as they started to ride of. "Let's go kiss Hans! Who is this Hans!?"

**A/N: Ohh.. that took longer than I thought it would. So sorry for having to make you guys wait a day! I promise I'll try my hardest to update tomorrow as well :) Also, I'm sad to say that this story is coming to the end. For alas, we all knew this would happen. But I think I'll still able to squeeze out 3-5 more chapters :D Also, I want to start work on the sequel as soon as this story is done, I don't want to keep you guys hungry for more! So, if you want to guess what it'll be about heres a hint: There will be 4 royals, 1 with fire, 1 with ice. Hopefully it wont be that hard for you guys to guess what'll happen!**


	15. Trapped Flames

_Chapter 15_

_Trapped Flames_

**Sadly, I don't own Frozen, but it would be fun if I did! ;)  
**

**A/N: Hello, everybody :) Ok, so I think this is the last chapter before Hans reveals that he is a coughlying coughsonofa coughoh look its a volcano palace! Anyway.. I'm thinking that once I finish this story I'm going to give you a sneek peek of the sequel, just because you people are the best! :) Also, see if you can spot the reference to a certain disney princess, and if you can, tell me in the reviews! ;)**

_Hans' POV_

After I'd ridden out to find Elsa, things had only got worse. Almost all the water had dried up. I instantly regretted heading out when I did. But then again, if I hadn't people might of question my love for Elsa. She was a nice girl but.. love? Out of the question. The idea of love was a foreign one to me. All my life I had grown up with no love, except from my parents. But when they died on that boat, it just got worse. God, why did they have to go to that stupid princesses wedding anyway? It was her and her stupid loves fault for my parents death.

And to think, I'd been wondering about love since I had been a boy. Not anymore, though. It was love that had killed my parents, and it was my love that died with them.

We'd decided to check around the forest first, she might of just fell of her horse and was now wandering aimlessly. But no, she was nowhere to be seen. I swear, I'm going to kill that sister of hers! Why did she have to go of into the unknown anyway? Sure, it would have been good if her sister hadn't gone after her, but now I had to be stuck with trying to find the girl before something bad happened to her. After all, we weren't married yet, so if she died, I wouldn't get the throne.

After the forest, we saw some activity coming from a mountain in the distance. I remember looking at it and seeing... smoke? One of the volunteers had told me it was called Mount Rytist, a dormant volcano. Well, that explained the smoke. But if it was dormant, it shouldn't be doing that right? I was never good at geography in school, but even I knew that wasn't right.

I quickly put the pieces together, realizing that the queen had to be up there. I called the group to follow me, and we traveled up the mountain.. volcano.. whatever. I didn't care for it. Some of the paths were narrow and hard for us to get through, but we luckily did.

It had been a day since this thing started by the time we got to the top. And the sight that awaited us... it was shocking. A fire palace, reaching higher than the top of the mount was built on the side of it. Almost like it was a natural formation. But no, this thing had been built by magic, and that was far from natural.

Magic shouldn't even be in this world. I despised it, and anyone who had it. So the queen had to go, she'd cursed the land after all. And so did her palace. After I was made king, I was going to order everyone to tear this place to the ground. I felt myself smile, I liked that idea. But I still had to keep my cover.

As we rode up to the volcano palace I looked at the others in the group. "We are here to find Princess Elsa. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the queen." I told them. _Not yet anyway. _"Do you understand?" To this they all nodded and I got of my horse, approaching the stairs leading up to the palace.

That was to dumbest thing I could have done at the time, as a pile of rocks that was near the stairs, came to life! Literally, it turned round and got up, revealing a head. I breathed, stepping away as the thing got up. It had razor sharp claws and it was huge! I drew my sword and readied myself to fight. Other of the group threw spears at the monster, while to with crossbows shot at it. I was thankful for the help, as I doubted I would be able to take this thing out alone.

The creature let out a roar, its body lighting up until it was ingulfed in flames. This was when my expression turned sour for a second, before I put on my facade again. This monster was obviously created by the queen, who else could make such a creature? This thing was the first to feel my fury, I was going to see to that.

The monster stood firm and let out another roar, throwing the others of the group back with its huge arm. Luckily I rolled out the way in time, though. I was getting up when I saw two men running up the stairs behind the monster. I felt my anger flare. Those lousy sons of.. Wait, they were that dukes guards! I hated him, he was obviously here for something more than just normal trade. I doubted his intentions were as big as mine, probably just exploiting the kingdoms trade or something. But those guards were going to kill the queen. I could tell that. _Oh no, thats my job! _

I was still getting back to my senses when the monster put its foot up to squish me. I quickly rolled out the way, again. I climbed to my feet as I jumped out the way of a fiery fist. I could tell the creature was off balance, so I used my sword and.. Sliced! Obviously it didn't cut threw the beast rock leg, but it struck with enough force to make the thing fall back.

I watched it bellow and roar in anger, as it started to fall. I didn't stop to watch it though, so I started to run, climbing up the stairs as fast as I could. I heard the monster bellow once more and turned my head, just enough to see the monster fall of the edge of the cliff, falling to its doom. I smirked, good riddance.

I was still gripping my sword, I wasn't going to lose it now. I ran up to the palace and burst through the doors, followed by the others in the group, who had recovered. I ran up the stairs to where I could hear sounds. I ushered the group to follow as I ran up the stairs to the top room in the palace.

I burst through the doors and surveyed the room quickly. The Queen, Anna, was in the middle, a look of anger on her face. One of the guards that had run in was pinned to the wall by a growing wall of hot lava spikes, one of which was close to his neck. Anna was grunting with the pressure, as she was making the floor melt to lava, making it spread to the other guard, who was slowly backing away from the hot liquid. He was near to the edge of a balconies edge, about to fall off.

I forced a look of desperation on my face and looked at the queen. "Queen Anna, don't be the monster they fear you are." This got her attention, as she turned her head to me, still staying in the same position though. Something flickered in her eyes, realization? Her eyes widened, and she stopped using her powers, relaxing her stance. The lava had now cooled down and became part of the floor again.

But then I realized that the one guard pressed against the wall still had his crossbow. He aimed it at Anna, about to fire. I thought fast, I couldn't let him kill her now, if anyone was going to kill her, it was going to be me! I ran to him, grabbing his arm and lifted it upwards, just as he fired. And the arrow hit a chandelier instead. Anna gasped, looking up as the chandelier started to fall. She started to run, and got just out of the way in time, but she skidded, getting knocked to the floor as debris of the smashed chandelier hit her, knocking her unconscious.

_Anna's POV_

It all went black as I heard the smash of my beautiful chandelier, my work, ruined. But when I woke, I was just glad to be alive. I'd thought the blast had killed me, but here I was, waking up.

When I opened my eyes, I noticed I was on a bed, covered in a sheet. I got up, seeing a door, the room was very small. I saw a window and my eyes widened, I saw bright light. It shouldn't have been that bright out in winter, unless.. what Elsa had said was true.

I tried to run to the window, only to be stopped the clank of chains. I looked down at them, my fear present on my face. I was a prisoner, I guess I couldn't be free. There were metal domes covering my hands, connected to the chains. Obviously to stop me using my powers. I stretched so I could get a better look through the window, and my eyes widened more.

I saw the fjord, but it wasn't like it should be. All the water was gone, all of it had evaporated away. The sun was beating down and it looked like it was splitting stones. "What have I done." I breathed.

But then I heard the sound of a door creaking open and turned round, seeing Hans entering the room. I looked at him with a bit of anger in my face, didn't he realize I was to dangerous to be anywhere near the kingdom, who knew what I could do near it if I made an eternal summer away from it! "Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

I hugged himself and looked at me sadly. "I couldn't just let them kill you."

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle." I said to him, getting sad myself. It would have probably been best if they had. Then the summer would stop, wouldn't it? It sounded logical. "Get Elsa." I needed to speak to her, tell her I was sorry.

"Elsa has not returned." He told me. _What? She hasn't come back yet? Oh god, whatever I did to her in the palace must have been bad. Oh Elsa, where are you?_

I felt Hans get to close me, but I was lost in my own thoughts. "If you would just stop this summer, bring back winter. Please." I thought he said, he sounded desperate.

I felt a tear run down my face. "Don't you see?" I looked at him. "I can't." I felt like I was about to burst into tears. This was so unlike me, but right now, I couldn't be my normal self, could I? I was destroying this kingdom and I wasn't even in control of my own powers. I couldn't be my normal, giggly, happy self.

I watched as he sighed, his eyes changing from desperateness, to sadness as he realized this kingdom was doomed.

"You have to tell them to let me go." I cried and he sighed again.

"I will do what I can." He told me as he walked back out the room, leaving me by myself.

I started to cry, unable to wipe away the tears. But then I felt heat on my hands and I looked at the domes encasing them. They were starting to glow orange as my powers started to melt them. Soon I'd be free.

**A/N: Woop woop! Another chapter finished. I gotta admit, I really thought I'd give up on this, just like I do with every other story I write, but not this one! Must be the magic of Frozen! :D So, anyways, review, favourite and follow! Also, I am slowing down in the reviews so.. come on guys, I really want to know what you think! **

**And remember to put your guess for what the sequel will be about in your review, I'll give you more clues as we near the end of the story. :) Heres the clues so far:**

_**There will be 4 royals, 1 with fire, 1 with ice**_

_**There will be 3 bad guys**_

**_2 prison escapees_ **

**So, I wonder what you guys will guess! :)**


	16. True Loves Kiss

_Chapter 16_

_True Loves Kiss_

**Sadly, I don't own Frozen. But it would be fun if I did! ;)**

As Sven charged down from the forest, Kristoff knew Elsa didn't have much time left. She looked so weak and so frail, like only a touch would break her. He had to get her to Hans. Kristoff looked up, overjoyed as they neared Arendelle. Soon Elsa would be safe, with her true love. His heart dampened when he thought that, he'd truly thought he'd felt something for her, but no. It couldn't have been real.

"Just hang in there." He told Elsa and she smiled weakly. Then he patted Sven's head. "Come on buddy, faster!"

Sven grunted a response, running a bit faster. Soon they entered the kingdoms walls.

Olaf had got off the deer and was rolling down the hill next to them. "I'll meet you guys at the castle!" He called, rolling away from them.

"Stay out of sight!" Kristoff called after him, Olaf wasn't exactly a thing people would like.

"I will!" He answered before going out of sight. "Hello!" Kristoff heard him say and then came a woman's scream. He sighed, so much for that idea.

Sven galloped along towards the castle gates and when some guards saw Elsa, they instantly recognized her, despite her black hair. Sven skidded to a stop and Kristoff got off, carrying Elsa to the gates.

Elsa looked up at Kristoff, sweat dripping from her forehead. "Are you gonna be ok?" She asked him weakily and he looked at her, touched. He wiped the sweat from her forehead and answered her calmly. "Don't worry about me."

The castle gates opened and some servants came through, running to Elsa as Kristoff put her down. They helped her to walk. "Elsa! Oh, you had us worried sick." A maid said and saw how hot she was. "You poor girl, your boiling! Lets get you inside."

Kristoff watched as they brought her inside, he stayed where he was. "Cool her down and find Prince Hans, immediately."

To this another servant nodded. "We will. Thank you." They said, walking her inside into the castles courtyard. The gates started to close.

"Make sure she's safe!" He added quickly, before the gates closed.

He looked at the closed gates sadly for a moment, feeling like his heart was breaking. Then he turned round, starting to walk away. Sven sniffed the door and watched it sadly, when it didn't open again he grunted, seeing Kristoff leaving, and the deer trailed slowly behind him.

* * *

Inside the castle, Hans was walking around a room filled with dignitaries, unable to sit still. He was worried for her. "I'm going back out to look for Princess Elsa." He started to walk to the door but he was stopped by the french dignitary.

"You cannot risk going out there again." The Frenchman said, his accent was thick.

"If anything happens to her-" He protested but was stopped by the Spanish dignitary.

"If anything happens to the Princess, you are all Arendelle has left." The Spanish dignitary interrupted and realization spread on Hans' face.

He kept the smile down. _The kingdom depends on me now? Maybe I wouldn't need to marry Elsa anymore, maybe they'll make me king anyway? _He pondered, but didn't get much time to as the doors opened, with two servants leading Elsa in. She looked so weak and.. was most of her hair black?

Hans quickly ran to her, grabbing her in his arms. "Elsa. You're burning up." He said, worried for her. He might not really want to marry her, but he wasn't heartless.. much.

Elsa looked at him weakly and struggled to pull herself up. "Hans, you have to kiss me!" She called desperately and he blinked, had she just really said that? "What?" He said, a bit baffled.

"Now, now!" She tried, still trying to pull herself up so they could kiss.

"We'll give you two some privacy." A maid said, and everyone shuffled out, leaving Elsa and Hans alone.

He looked at her with worry. "What happened out there?"

"Anna struck me with her powers." She told him, wincing every time she spoke.

"You said she'd never hurt you."

"I was wrong." She said sadly, before crumpling in his arms in pain. He quickly carried her to a couch and laid her down there.

"She burned my heart and only an act of true love can save me." She said, getting weaker by the second.

His face lit up with understanding. "A true love's kiss." He gave her a smiled, leaning in for a kiss. She closed hers, readying herself for it.

And just as their lips were about to touch.. He stopped, opening his eyes and smiled. But this time the smile was cold. "Oh Elsa, If only there was someone out there who loved you."

She opened her eyes, widening them as much as she could. "What?" Had he just said that, it didn't sound like something he would say. "You said you did."

Hans got up and walked away, leaving her on her own. He walked to the windows and shut the curtains. "As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere-"

Elsa cut in. "What are you talking about?"

He walked back over to her. "As heir, Anna was preferable, of course. But no one was getting anywhere with her. But you-"

"Hans?" She tried to stop him, but he kept going.

"You were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me, just like that." He laughed, walking over to the fireplace. "I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Anna." He light the fire, the flames crackling into life and heated up the room.

Elsa gasped, feeling incredibly weak she tried to stop him but she fell to the floor, too weak to stand. The room as so hot and she felt like her fingers would melt off. "Hans, no, stop!"

He ignored her pleas and continued his speech. "But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her."

"Please." She begged, getting weaker by the second.

He chuckled, seeing her pain. "All that's left now is to kill Anna and bring back winter." He told her as he approached her, finally finished revealing his plan to her.

She looked at him, her anger flaring. But she couldn't do anything, all she could do was lay on the floor. "You're no match for Anna." She managed to say.

He bent down, and lifted her chin up harshly. "No, you're no match for Anna." She wrenched her face out of his hands as he continued. "I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction."

"You wont get away with this." She growled, her voice getting weaker.

Hans got up and left her on the floor. "Oh, I already have." He smiled, before shutting the door behind him, and locked it.

Panicking, Elsa struggled to the door and yanked at the handle, trying to open it. "Please, somebody help." She said, before the last of her strength left her and the rest of her hair turned a sooty black, and she crumpled to the floor. Alone.

* * *

When Hans got out the door, his smile broadened. He'd done it, one down, one to go. He walked to where the dignitary were gathered. He stood by the door, listening to them before he came in.

"It's getting hotter by the minute. If we don't do something soon, they'll be no more water left to go around." One of them was complaining, he instantly recognized the voice. The Duke of Weselton. Oh, how he hated him. But still, he had to do this now.

He walked into the room, putting on his most distraught face. They looked at him as he walked in, wondering why he looked so sad. "Princess Elsa is.." He winced with sadness. "Dead."

All of them gasped, shocked by the news, they helped Hans to a chair. "What happened to her?" The Duke asked.

"She was killed by Queen Anna." Hans said, forcing a tear to drip down his face.

"Her own sister." The Duke gasped, along with all the others.

Hans sighed with fake grief. "At least we got to say out marriage vows... before she died in my arms." He held his head down, forcing more tears out.

The Duke and the others looked at each other in mourning. "There can be no doubt now; Queen Anna is a monster and we are all in grave danger." The Duke said, fearing for his life.

The Spanish dignitary looked at Hans. "Prince Hans, Arendelle looks to you."

Hans smiled on the inside. He knew what they were asking him to do, and he couldn't wait to do it. He gave a sigh and looked up with tears in his eyes. "With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Anna of Arendelle with treason and sentence her to death."

* * *

Anna was watching as the cell became alight with flames, and watched as smoke was rising in the distance. She saw.. fire. A few buildings had been set on fire, but by what?

In the distance, Mount Rytist had started to awake from its slumber, and it was now erupting, or started to anyway. A few flaming rocks were shooting through the air from the mountain, a few of which that had hit houses in the kingdom, setting them alight.

Anna would have been amazed at this, if it wasn't so horrible. She'd just made a volcano wake up, how cool is that!? But no, this was deadly, soon the volcano would start spewing lava, and that was when deaths would start, if they hadn't started already.

She looked down and saw how hot her shackles were, they were bright red now. She heard guards approaching her cell and panicked, her powers growing stronger and the flames grew. She pulled at her shackles, trying to get free.

The guards were finding it hard to get in, the doors handle was red hot, making it hard for them to touch it without getting burned. The started to slam at the door, trying to break it down.

When the guards finally got in, they gasped, ducking away from the blazing fire. Hans pushed past them and saw... The back wall had fallen in on its self, the shackles were a molten puddle of metal on the floor, and Anna was gone.

**A/N: Yey, Anna escaped :) And I hope a certain rock creature comes to Elsa's rescue! ;) Also, I am sad to say, that the next chapter will be this stories last. But don't fret! There will be a sequel, so you can carry on watching Elsa and Anna :) **

**And remember to put your guess for what the sequel will be about in your review, Heres the all the clues you'll get:  
**

_**There will be 4 royals, 1 with fire, 1 with ice**_

_**There will be 3 bad guys**_

**_2 prison escapees_ **

**_1 wrong trip_**

**So, I wonder what you guys will guess! :)**


	17. The Ultimate Sacrifice

_Chapter 17_

_The Ultimate Sacrifice_

**Sadly, I don't own Frozen. But it would be fun if I did! ;)**

**A/N: *Hids in a corner and cries* Oh, oh, oh! So-sorry you had to see me like this, it's just so sad. I can't believe this story has come to an end. Its been fun while it lasted, and I loved writing it through and through. But all good things can come to an end. I'm just glad I'll be making a sequel, so I can carry on with this amazing universe. I can't believe that this thing has got so popular, I'd like to thank all of you who have favorited, followed or reviewed, or just simply graced this story with your presence. Ok, well, I'll tell you more at the end of this chapter, which'll probably be the longest one I've ever done. So, sorry to keep you waiting. Let the last and final chapter of Burned, BEGIN!**

Kristoff trudged up the hill as he walked away from the kingdom. He was better away from it all. He was a mountain man, he lived away from the hustle and bustle of the kingdom. He couldn't stand it anyway, he wasn't a people person. But... he could cope when he was around Elsa. She made him feel... amazing. He smiled at the thought, remembering how happy he'd been with her. But his smile quickly faded when he realized he couldn't be with her. She had her true love, Hans. He carried on walking, he had to be alone.

Sven walked sadly behind him with his head down. Sven took one last look at the kingdom as they walked, and then he looked at Kristoff. He saw how distraught he looked. How horrible his friend must of been feeling. _I have to stop this._ He galloping over to Kristoff and stood in front of him, making him stop. Sven grunted and snorted at him friend and Kristoff frowned. "What is it buddy?"

Sven nudged him with his antlers, making him back up. "Hey, watch it. Whats wrong with you?"

Sven glared at his friend and stopped, starting to snort and bray. Kristoff looked at his deer. "I don't understand you when you talk like that." He started to walk forward again, but Sven stopped him, picking him up with his antlers and started moving back to the kingdom. "Hey, stop it! Put me down!"

The deer did that, dropping him hard on the ground and started to yell at him again. Kristoff had enough of this, he knew what the deer was talking about. He got up of the ground. "No, Sven! We're not going back!"

Sven shook his head angrily, his friend didn't get it.

"She's with her true love." Kristoff said angrily.

Sven looked at him and gave him a 'of course not' face. Kristoff looked at him and started to get his point. But before he could answer, he heard rumbling. Kristoff frowned, looking up and gasped as a giant flaming rock come shoot past him and Sven, before crashing into the ground, inside the kingdoms walls. A building started to burn, quickly becoming a raging fire that joined the others that had started.

Then Kristoff realized something. _The volcano.. The unusual activity.. It must be erupting! But the kingdom.. Elsa!_ He had to protect her, she was his true love. Even if he wasn't hers. "Elsa." He breathed, and started to run back the way he had came. Soon Sven ran after him, and Kristoff jumped onto Sven's back, so they could get to the kingdom faster.

* * *

In the library, Elsa was still there. She was sweating vigorously, barely able to move. She was so weak, her time was nearly up. Elsa had given up all hope of getting out, and was now laying on the floor. But then, she heard something. She managed to move her heard and looked at the door, and to her joy, the handle started to jiggle. "Help.." She breathed, her voice was barely audible.

And then, the door opened. What had been used to open it was not a eyes, but a stick. Wait.. Not a stick, a stone arm, a stone that had been made to look like a stick. Olaf giggled, walking into the room and taking his arm out and put it back on. When he saw Elsa, he gasped. "Elsa! Oh no." She whispered his name weakly and he looked at the fire, feeling how warm it was.

He quickly walked over to the fireplace, and saw that there was some water in a bucket near it. Wait, was there ice in it? There wasn't much, because it was melting rapidly. he grabbed the bucket and threw the water over the fire, making it go out. Then he gasped, looking inside the bucket. A few cubes of ice were still in it. He eagerly grabbed it out and held it in his hand. Instantly, it started to melt and his arm started to sizzle, steam rising. He quickly put it down and walked over to Elsa, helping her to walk over to the fireplace, and gave her a few of the ice cubes that were left.

"So wheres Hans, what happened to your kiss?" He asked, quite confused.

She looked at Olaf sadly. "I-I was wrong about him." She said weakly. "It wasn't true love."

"But we ran all the way here."

"Please Olaf, you can't stay here; You'll cool down." She was scared for the the lavaman, she knew he wouldn't do well in heat. From what she thought, his heat was keeping him alive. If he got to cold, he'd die.

"I'm not leaving till we find some other act of true love to save you." Olaf looked at her and sat next to her firmly, refusing to leave. "Do you have any ideas?"

"I don't have even know what love is."

Olaf looked at her and smiled, confident. "That's ok, I do. Love is.. putting someone else's needs before yours, like, you know, now Kristoff brought you back here to Hans and left you forever."

Elsa looked at him in surprise. "...Kristoff loves me?"

Olaf looked at her. "Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?" His lava glow had started to dim.

Elsa noticed this and started to worry. "Olaf, you're cooling down."

"Some people are worth cooling down for." But then his arm fell off and he panicked, quickly picking it back up and tried to hold it in place. "Just maybe not right this second."

Then the window burst open, letting the warm air flow into the room. Elsa winced as she started to heat up again. Olaf panicked, running over to the window. "Don't worry, I've got it!" He closed one panel but struggled to close the second, as the wind had picked up a lot.

"We're going to get through-" Then he narrowed his eyes, did he see something? "Oh, wait. Hang on. I'm getting something." He looked carefully at the hill near the kingdom gates. He saw a moving shape. When he looked more closely at it, he realized it was Kristoff and Sven, they were heading down the hill and down into the now dried up fjord.

He smiled. "It's Kristoff and Sven! They're coming back this way." He looked at Elsa sadly. "Wow, he's really moving fast. Huh... I guess I was wrong. I guess Kristoff doesn't love you enough to leave you behind."

Elsa started to try to get to her feet, smiling slightly. Kristoff was coming, this meant.. "Help me up, Olaf. Please."

Olaf gasped, running over to her and tumbled over the couch. "No, no, no, no. You need to stay in here and cool down." He tried to keep her on the floor.

She looked at him and still tried to get up. "I need to get to Kristoff."

"Why?" Olaf asked, completely clueless. Elsa smiled at him with a 'you know why' look. He then realized. "Oh, oh oh. I know why!" he got up and hopped around in a display of hope. "There's your act of true love right there! Riding across the fjord like a valiant, pungent deer king! Come on!" Olaf got her up and they headed for the door.

That was until Olaf looked up and gasped, the ceiling was starting to set on fire! He didn't know why, maybe it was because Anna's powers were going out of control.

"Look out!" Olaf cried as a flaming piece of wood came falling down from the ceiling. It was going to collapse! Olaf and Elsa rushed out the room, just as the ceiling collapsed behind them. Olaf knew Elsa was struggling to run, so he help her along the corridor.

But then, flames started to creep down the corridor towards them and they turned to run the other way. But that way was alight to. "We're trapped." Olaf gasped. The castle was going to burn down, with them inside it.

* * *

Outside the castle, Anna was running across the fjord. It was unsettling how dry it was, she was so used to it being filled with water, but now it was a dry shell of its former glory. She stumbled to run, the wind was picking up, making the flames of the kingdom grow stronger. She was panicking.

She watched as the flames grew, she heard screams of people trapped inside the buildings. A tear dripped down her face. She really was a monster. She had to get away from here, she had to try to stop it. Maybe going back to the volcano would calm it down, stop its anger.

Anna watched in horror as another burning boulder was thrown from the top of the volcano, crashing within the kingdoms walls. She watched as the volcano became more violent, until... She heard an earsplitting bang, like a explosion. Lava came spewing into the air, tonnes of it. It then started to quickly rush down the volcano, towards the kingdom.

* * *

Olaf and Elsa burst open a window, the wind so strong that it blew the window panes away. Olaf nearly fell down, but Elsa managed to keep him steady. They looked down. A long drop, a long way down. But what choice did they have, at least out here they had a chance of survival, in there, there wasn't one.

Olaf and Elsa crept down, using roofs as ways to climb down. On the way down, Elsa would occasionally stumble, but Olaf would help her to stand, he knew it was taking a lot out of her. She was so weak right now, and the heat from the burning buildings didn't help.

They got to the bottom slid down a hill, now they were at the bottom of the fjord. Elsa struggled to her feet and Olaf giggled. "We made it!"

* * *

Sven was galloping as fast as he could, Kristoff had to get to Elsa. He would be able to save her. He and Kristoff had both felt it, they both knew that something was wrong, that Hans hadn't kissed Elsa. Or if he had, it hadn't worked. Sven knew he couldn't be Elsa's true love, her and Kristoff were perfect together. Kristoff just had to get to Elsa, kiss her, and she'd be saved! "Come on, buddy, faster." Kristoff called to his deer, but it was heard for him to hear, even though he was on top of him, the wind was so strong it was carrying words away with ease. Sven heard him though, and sped up, he was really pushing himself now.

* * *

Elsa had started to struggle across the fjord, while Olaf tried to follow her. But the wind was so strong, it picked him up, and blew him away into the wind. "Keep going, Elsa!" He called as he went swirling away. Elsa managed to struggle on, she just hoped she could get to Kristoff in time. The heat was starting to get to her already. "Kristoff!" She called as loud as she could, but her words were took from her, blowing away in the storm.

* * *

Kristoff was panicking, the wind was getting stronger, and some of the ships around him were on fire, the heat was so intense, he could feel Sven was starting to slow down. "Come on, come on!" But it was no use, Sven started to slow, and a flaming rock came hurtling towards them from out of the sky.

Sven looked up and just as the rock hit, bucked Kristoff to safety, a few meters infront of him. Before Kristoff had time to react, the boulder slammed into the ground, hard. It made Kristoff stumble and he managed to get up, his eyes darting to the burning rock. "Sven? Sven!" He panicked, thinking that his friend had been crushed by the rock.

But luckily, the fateful deer came stumbling out from behind the rock, unharmed. The rock had crashed just a bit in front of him, only a bit of his fur was burnt. He signaled for Kristoff to go on ahead without him. Kristoff nodded, relaxing. "Good boy." He started to run again, but he didn't know where to go.

* * *

Elsa felt lost, she didn't know where to go, she was so weak, and the wind was blowing her all about the place. Her movements were becoming weak, she didn't have much time left. Her eyes felt like they were sizzling in her sockets, and the pain from her heart was so great.

But she kept going, she wasn't going to give into death so soon. She had to find Kristoff. She called for Kristoff again, but her voice was so weak, it was but a whisper. "Kristoff."

* * *

Kristoff was lost, he couldn't see anything, he was finding it hard to keep his eyes open, because of the heat and blinding sun. He could see the erupting volcano in the background. It was too late. The lava was rushing down the it, down from the forest, coming close and close to the kingdom.

But then, he heard a voice, carried by the wind, it was but a whisper. "Kristoff." He instantly recognized the voice, he looked around, looking to where the voice had come from. "Elsa? Elsa!" He rushed to the side, determined to find her, she must have been out of the fjord like him.

* * *

Anna was struggling to get through the wind that her powers had created, but her own fear was consuming her. She was finding it hard to focus. But then, she saw a figure approaching, she squinted against the bright sunlight, and then she realized who it was. Hans.

She tried to run the other way, but Hans called to her through the storm. "Anna, you can't run from this!"

Anna backed away, scared to hurt him. "You take care of my sister." She told him, a tear in her eye.

Hans forced the smile down, he was going to enjoy breaking Anna. "Your sister? She returned from the wilderness weak and was burning up. She said you burned her heart."

Anna looked at him, horrified. "What? No." But she was doubting her own words, she had to have done something to Elsa, this must have been it. She just wished she could say sorry.

"I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was burnt. Her hair turned black..."

Anna's face sank as she realized what she had done, she didn't want to hear it, but Hans was enjoying this. "Your sister is dead..." He stopped, then decided to add something else, something that would hurt her more. "Because of you."

Anna collapsed to the floor, emotionally broken, bursting into tears. And was she fell, the wind stopped, and the volcano seemed to freeze. It had stopped rumbling and no smoke come from its top, like it was linked to Anna's emotions, almost like it was grieving as well.

From inside the kingdom, citizens and dignitaries were watching from safe parts of the city, watching Anna and Hans. They new what he was going to do, they readied themselves for what would happen. They waited for him to kill the Queen.

* * *

Elsa looked up, finally managing to see because of the still wind. Her burning heart lept with joy when she saw Kristoff. "Kristoff." She whispered happily and she started to push herself towards him.

Kristoff saw her to. "Anna." He gasped, started to her at top speed. They were still quite a way away from him, but he was giving it all he's got. He was going to make it, he was going to make it!

But then, Elsa heard the sound a sword being drawn from its scabbard. She turned, seeing Hans behind Anna, who was crying on the floor. He was raising his sword over her head.

Elsa watched in horror. He was going to kill Anna, and she wasn't even putting up a fight. "Anna." Elsa said quietly. She had to stop this. But how? Her thoughts rushed inside her head. She only had a few seconds left, maybe 30.

Elsa looked back at Kristoff and gave him a longing look, he was so close. Only a few more seconds and he'd reach her. They were so close...

But then Elsa turned away from him, and using her last remaining strength, she threw herself in front of Anna, just as Hans brought his sword down. "No!" Elsa cried, as she threw herself, and in that instant, she turned to stone.

The world went in slow motion for her. She held her hand out to stop the blade, and the heat within her burst. It started from her heart, turning her body to stone, and the sword hit her, but it shattered into a thousand pieces. Nothing could break her.

The force of it send Hans flying back, and he crumpled to the floor, unconscious. Elsa's last breath left her.

Anna heard something and got up, her eyes widening when she saw her sister. "Elsa!" She ran infront of Elsa and touched her stone face. "Oh, Elsa... No... No... Please, no." She looked into her stone eyes, she could see the fear in them. But it wasn't fear for her own death, it was fear for Anna. She realized her sister had saved her. She'd given her life for her. The tears welled up and she let them flow, hugging her sister and started to cry.

Olaf had been dropped by the wind and was walking up to them. "Elsa?" He asked with confusion and sadness.

Kristoff had stopped running. Now he just stopped and stared in shocked despair. Elsa had just sacrificed herself for Anna. Sven stepped up beside him.

The citizens and dignitaries all bowed their heads, realizing what had happened. That Hans was a liar, and Anna was the good person here. No evil witch would mourn. Everything is quite, even the fires had stopped, the flames extinguished on their own.

But then, something incredible happened. Elsa started to cool. The stone turned to flesh and she was brought back to life. Olaf was the first to notice, and he gasped with joy. Then Sven, he nudged Kristoff who looked up, instantly lighting up.

Elsa looked down at her sister and smiled, hugging her. Anna opened her eyes instantly, widening as she saw her sister, alive. She hugged her back, her happiness present on her face. "Oh, Anna." Elsa said, relieved.

They broke it off and Anna looked at her sister. "You sacrificed yourself for me?"

Elsa smiled, she was still a little weak, after all, she had just died. "I love you."

Olaf gasped, realizing what had happened and smiled, he was so excited. "An act of true love will cool a burned heart."

Anna looked at him and smiled, processing what he had just said. "Love.. will.. cool.." Then she realized. This was the secret to controlling her powers, this was what she had been waiting for. "Love.. Of course." Anna looked at Elsa with confidence.

Elsa looked at her sister. "Anna?"

Anna smiled at her sister, rising her hand out. "Love." And to every bodies amazement, the air started to cool down. The cold winter wind started to blow again, and it started to rain. Elsa laughed as she felt the water start to drench her face, it felt good.

She looked up, the once clear sky was now covered in clouds, not one drop of sunlight fell. It had gotten so dark, there was a lot of water that needed to fall. Anna ushered them all onto one of the boats that had survived, and they dragged Hans on to, they couldn't just let him drown.

The water fell so quickly and so heavily, the fjord was filled in a matter of minutes, it was incredible. But what was more amazing is that the rain only fell on the area of the fjord. Once it had stopped raining, it started to snow. Elsa smiled at Anna. "I knew you could do it."

Olaf smiled at them, as his lava glow started to dim, until he stopped glowing. "Hands down, this is the best day of my life.." His body started to fall apart, the rocks didn't have any lava to hold them together. "...and quite possibly the last."

Anna chuckled. "Oh, Olaf. Hang on there little guy." She waved her hand and surrounded olaf with swirling hot air. He started to glow again, and his body put itself back together. A bubble of warm air surrounded him, keeping him from getting too cold.

"Hey, my own personal heat bubble!" He giggled.

Kristoff looked round and saw that Hans was awake, and was trying to get to his feet. Kristoff started to walk over to Hans, ready for a fight. That jerk had never loved Elsa, he had just wanted to throne! But then, Elsa put up a hand to stop him, telling him to calm down and said she'd handle this.

She strode over to Hans, putting on the most emotionless face she could. Hans looked at her with confusion. "E-Elsa? But she burned your heart?"

Anna looked at him. "The only burned heart around here is yours." She turned away from him before he could answer, but then her anger flared and she spun round and punched him right in the face, knocking him overboard.

* * *

It was a lovely winters day, the snow had the whole of the kingdom, it was like nothing had happened. It was only yesterday that the terrible drought had ended. All the ships had been repaired and were sailing away. Every building that had suffered from fires had been repaired too, and luckily, nobody had died in the chaos. And Mount Rytist was sleeping once again.

Hans had been taken onto a ship and thrown in a brig. He was going to head to the Southern Isles to face trial. Anna had already cut the trade between Weselton, or 'Weaseltown' as everybody was calling it now. The Duke had been taken away with his bodyguards onto a ship heading for Weselton.

* * *

Inside the kingdom Elsa was rushing through crowds of people, pulling a blindfolded Kristoff along behind her. She was giggling excitedly, she wasn't normally this giddy but this was a special occasion. "Come on, come on!" She told him, and then ran him right into a pole. "Pole." He groaned.

She winced, pulling him of it. "Oops, sorry."

She took him to the docks and smiled. "Okay, here we are." She took of the blindfold and Kristoff gasped. Before him was the most beautiful, suped-up sled. Sven posed in front of it.

"I owe you a sled." Elsa giggled.

Kristoff was completely blown away. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, and its the latest model." Elsa smiled, hugging herself, trying to contain herself.

"No, I can't accept this.." He shook his head, this was just too much.

She looked at him, and practically attacked him. "You have to. No returns, no exchanges. Queen's orders. She's named you the official Ice Master and Deliverer."

Sven showed of the 'Ice Master and Deliverer' medal that was around his neck.

Kristoff looked at her and rolled his eyes. "What? That's not a thing."

"Sure it is. And it even has a cup holder.. Do you like it?" She hoped he did.

He looked at her. "Like it?" he sweeped her high overhead and spinned her round. "I love it! I could kiss you!" Then he dropped her, suddenly embrassed. "I could. I mean I'd like to. I'd.. may I? We me... I mean, may we? Wait, what?"

She smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "We may."

He smiled back and went for it. Their lips touched and they had true loves kiss, it was perfect.

All of Arendelle was well and everybody was happy. they soon started to have fun in the snow, even Anna! Soon Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven and Anna were having a snowball fight. Olaf enjoying it most of all. Life couldn't be better in Arendelle.

**A/N: Wow, I mean.. Wow. This chapter is about twice as long as my chapters are normally so.. sorry for the long chapter? Anyway, the story is finished! I really hoped you liked it. :)**

**Ok, as I promised, here is a preview of the sequel to Burned. It's called:**

**Burned: Colliding Universes**

After Hans escapes prison with help from a magical source, he finds himself in a strange Arendelle he though he'd never see. He came back expecting to get revenge on the girls, only to see that Anna has somehow become the Queen, and has powers of fire! How will the Prince fair in this strange world?

**So, there you have it. Lol, sorry its so short. I think this will be the summary for the story, so sometime tomorrow the first chapter will be up, so search for a story with this for a summary! And I hope you enjoyed this story and can't wait for the next!**


End file.
